Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha jest jednym z ostatnich żyjących członków klanu Uchiha. Staje się shinobim, żeby być coraz silniejszy i pomścić swoją rodzinę zabijając swojego brata. Na początku był członkiem drużyny 7, ale po otrzymaniu przeklętej pieczęci od Orochimaru zapragnął siły i odszedł do niego. Później dołączył do Akatsuki stając się międzynarodowym przestępcą. Wygląd Sasuke w pierwszej serii.png|Sasuke w pierwszej serii. Sasuke podczas egzaminu na chūnina.jpg|Sasuke podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Sasuke w drugiej serii.png|Sasuke w drugiej serii. Wygląd Sasuke.png|Sasuke w filmie Ostatni. Sasuke jako dorosły.PNG|Sasuke jako dorosły. Sasuke jest jasnej karnacji shinobim, który ma czarne oczy i włosy. Jego włosy są kolczaste, krótkie, ale dwie końcówki dłuższe. Jako dziecko, jego grzywka wisiała mu nad oczami. Później wiszą po obu stronach twarzy, ale grubiej po policzkach, aby potem powrócić do pierwotnego stylu. Według Hashiramy, Sasuke jest uderzająco podobny do Izuny. Można wywnioskować, iż jest dość przystojny, ponieważ większość dziewczyn w jego wieku od razu zakochuje się w nim. W części I, Sasuke nosił tradycyjny strój klanu. W trzecim etapie egzaminu nosił czarny strój, na rękach i nogach miał białe pasy. Na głowie miał ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy. Przez pewien czas nie nosił ochraniacza, ale włożył go podczas walki z Uzumakim w Dolnie Końca. Od tego czasu Sasuke nie nosi ochraniacza. W części II, Sasuke niezauważalnie urósł i przybrał więcej mięśni. Został ukazany w białej koszuli z długimi rękawami, rozpiętej do połowy klatki piersiowej, na plecach ma mały symbol swego klanu. Wokół bioder ma przywiązany fioletowy pas, a w nim nosi swój miecz. W trakcie walki z Deidarą przez chwilę miał ciemnoszarą koszulę bez rękawów. Po walce ze swoim bratem powrócił do swojego pierwotnego ubioru. Krótki czas chodził w płaszczu Akatsuki. Kiedy Sasuke dołączył do misji mającej na celu upolowanie dzika nosił strój ANBU. Początkowo Sasuke nosił krótki niebieski-ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy na metalowej płytce. Po wystąpieniu drugiego porażki od Itachiego, Sasuke przestał nosić go przez pewien czas. Włożył go dopiero w drugiej połowie jego walki z Naruto w Dolinie Końca. Od tego czasu, Sasuke nie nosi ochraniacza na czoło. Dwa lat po czwartej wojny shinobi, Sasuke, w wieku 19 lat, nosi granatowe skrzydła, które jest owinięty kilka razy wokół jego głowy, która wiąże swoją zwykle kolczaste włosy w dół i znowu pcha włosy nad czołem; kiedy już nie ma na sobie skrzydła, jego włosy pozostaje sposób to robi. Teraz nosi czarną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzem, podobny do tego, co miał na sobie przez większość części I. Jego prawe przedramię jest owinięta w granatowych bandaże, dopasowując swoją opaskę. On również nosi poszarpane jasnobrązowy poncho z kapturem, który obejmuje większość jego górnej i dolnej ciała i ma na celu ukrycie jego brakujący lewe ramię. Pod tym poncho, Sasuke nosi przepona wystawiając flak kurtkę podobną do tych, które nosił w Kumogakure, który obejmuje jego prawe ramię, jak również. Sasuke jest również wyraźnie na sobie trzy naszyjniki, z których każdy kolorowe wyblakły zielony, czerwony i żółty, na szczycie jego poncho. Nosi teraz poszarpane lekkie niebieskie spodnie, podczas gdy jego kostki są owinięte w bandaże, które owijają się dookoła jego otwartymi palcami sandały. On również ponownie dzierży miecz, który ukrywa się pod poncho. Kilka lat później, wygląd Sasuke znacznie dojrzał, z włosami uprawiane na zewnątrz i jego grzywka jest stylizowany podobnie do Madary. On wkłada czarny płaszcz z białą koszulę pod nim, purpurowy pas, czarne spodnie i sandały. On również jest pokazany dzierżąc nowy miecz ukryty pod płaszczem, i niesie fioletowy worek na prawym ramieniu. Osobowość left|thumb|159px|Sasuke jako dziecko. Będąc dzieckiem, Sasuke był bardzo miły, kochający wobec swoich rodziców i starszego brata, a nawet miał szacunek do kolegów i nauczycieli. Był nawet dumny z bycia bratem Itachiego i synem Fugaku. Jego oryginalnym marzeniem było dołączenie do sił militarnej Konohy, lecz w wieku dorastającym zapragnął uznania i akceptacji umiejętności ze strony ojca. Po tym jak Itachi Uchiha zamordował klan, ideały i osobowość Sasuke zmieniła się drastycznie z powodu cierpienia, przekleństwa klanu i dlatego stał się zimny, obojętny, okrutny, cyniczny, nieco arogancki i postanowił większość swoich lat poświęcić na zabicie swego brata. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w drużynie Kakashiego, Sasuke był obojętny wobec kolegów z drużyny, jak i z innymi. Uczucie przewyższa wszystko inne, nie chciał współpracować z kolegami, czuł, że są zbędni w jego własnym celu; zabicie brata. Jednakże interakcje z kolegami powodowały, że Sasuke tracił chęci zemsty, dbał o swych towarzyszy. Sasuke nawet przyznał się Uzumakiemu, że musi skupić się na drużynie niż zemście. Jednak Orochimaru swoją pieczęcią sprawił, że podczas egzaminów, chłopak na nowo myślał o zemście i daje mu posmakować władzy. Chociaż Kakashi Hatake pieczętuje przeklętą pieczęć i nauczył go techniki Chidori w nadziei, że odszedł od zemsty, Uchiha zaczął czerpać energię z pieczęci pożądając większej siły. To powoduje, że odtrąca przyjaźń i realizuje własne ambicje. Według Kakashiego, Sasuke ma przewagę i kompleks niższości powodując, że gdy ktoś jest od niego silniejszy nie chce się przyznać, tylko popada w obsesję, bo sam jest słaby. Na przykład, gdy był zadowolony z rywalizacji, uważał, że jest silniejszy od Naruto, ale po chwili spostrzegł znaczny wzrost siły u swego rywala, który pokonał Gaarę. Po porażce w walce ze swoim bratem, Sasuke opuścił osadę i udał się do Otogakure w poszukiwaniu większej siły. Jego zazdrość można zobaczyć, gdy Uzumaki po raz kolejny okrywa się płaszczem ogoniastej bestii i wchodzi w tryb mędrca do walki przeciwko Obito. Chociaż przez ten czas mógł powstrzymać nienawiść to rozwinął swoje Susanoo. W części II, Sasuke staje się coraz bardziej pewny siebie ze swoimi nowymi, odkrytymi umiejętnościami. Ciągle pozostaje opanowany i obojętny. Nawet wtedy, gdy był pod naciskiem wrogów, takich jak Orochimaru lub Deidara, nie okazywał narastania emocji. Jak na ironię, działał podobnie jak jego brat, a zaczęło się od zaangażowania. Gdy, Sasuke staje się silniejszy wydaje się, że niepotrzebnie zabijał w poszukiwaniu zemsty, że ma trochę moralności. Jednak, Sasuke zazwyczaj niedocenia swych przeciwników, ujawniono jego nadmierną pewność siebie w walkach. Sasuke nie przyznaje się do swych błędów jakie występują w trakcie walk z Deidarą czy Killerem B, w których przyznał, iż był silniejszy niż myślał. Sasuke ma apodyktyczne poczucie dumny swojego klanu i wielką lojalność wobec herbu niosąc na plecach, mówiąc, że nie nosi żadnych innych symboli. Wcześniej uważał, że nie obchodziło go co myśli jego towarzysze, a nawet był gotów oddać swe ciało Orochimaru, żeby tylko jego zemsta została osiągnięta. Jednakże, Sasuke wyczuł, iż wężowy sannin jest słabszy od niego to nie miał zamiaru oddać swego ciała, ponieważ to było obraźliwe do klanu. Jednakże nie miał szacunku do jego samego, ale miał pewien szacunek do jego mocy, pomimo to, że Suigetsu jako ostatni docenił umiejętności Orochimaru. Również nie akceptuje nikogo spoza klanu osób sprawujące to dōjutsu czuje odrazę, ponieważ to oko jest przedstawicielem klanu Uchiha, a w szczególności wykazuje wstręt do Danzō Shimury, który na ręce miał dziesięć sharinganów. Stwierdził, że Kakashi Hatake powinien być wdzięczny jego Mangekyō Sharingana. Zdaniem Tobiego, Sasuke przyjął na swe barki całą nienawiść klanu Uchiha — idea jest przekazywana w obrębie klanu z pokolenie na pokolenie. Po walce ze swoim bratem, który po śmierci, stwierdził, że rzeczywiście otrzymał rozkazy od starszyzny wioski, aby wyeliminować klan. Z tą nową widzą, Sasuke zdecydował się na zabicie starszyzny i zniszczenie osady. Po tej prawdzie, Sasuke czuł coraz większą nienawiść, która rosła. Przysiągł zniszczyć osadę, którą kiedyś nazywał domem, a tym samym oddzieli wszelkie więzi z klanem. Jednakże po powrocie odkrywa prawdę, że wciąż czuje więź do wioski. right|thumb|159px|Nienawiść Sasuke przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, co powoduje, że postanawia zabić Danzō, poświęcając Karin. W miarę upływu czasu na nowej drodze zemsty i dalszej manipulacji przez Tobiego oraz przekleństwa klanu, Sasuke staje się bardziej okrutny i bezwzględny, a pozostałe moralności pokazał jak zanikają z Orochimaru do czasu, gdy rozpoczął atak na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, zabijał każdego kto stanął mu na drodze, nie troszcząc się o jego zespół. Po pojedynku z Danzō, Sasuke nawet był gotów do poświęcenia Karin, próbował też zabić dawnych kompanów i nauczyciela. Ukazując poczucie radości, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze po zabiciu Danzō, a nawet oświadczenie, w którym widzi jak zabija mieszkańców Konohy jako priorytet i satysfakcja, Karin, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno i pozostali 11 Konohy stracili całkowitą nadzieję. Po zdobyciu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, okrucieństwo Sasuke powoli osiągnęła wyższy poziom, gdy zabił Białego Zetsu testując swoje nowe umiejętności. Staje się bardziej niecierpliwy i bezmyślny w walce. Pomimo wpływu Obito będący jedynym, głównym źródłem Sasuke i ich samej ścieżce nienawiści oraz zemsty, a także Obito jest kolegą. Jednakże Sasuke odmówił uznania go za swego sprzymierzeńca, nawet mówi do niego niegrzecznie. Jest bardziej przytłoczony przekleństwem klanu i jego miłością do krwi nasączone nienawiścią, a w gniewie odpowiedział, że chce usłyszeć jęki i krzyki osób, które śmieją się z ofiary jego brata. Przekleństwo klanu powoduje, iż jego zabójcza wściekłość znacznie rośnie, gdy ktoś wspomina o Itachim. Podczas drugiego dnia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, od momentu zjednoczenia ze swym bratem, Sasuke pokazał nieco wrażliwszą stronę, a nie jak zwykle zimną. To pokazuje, jak bardzo zdezorientowany i rozdarty wobec decyzji Itachiego, mówi mu, że rozumie z jakiego powodu został oszczędzony podczas masakry klanu i najwyraźniej sugeruje, iż wolał umrzeć jako dziecko niż żyć w bólu i cierpieniu. Mając wiele przeżyć, Sasuke chciał usłyszeć prawdę bezpośrednio od brata. Chociaż, uważał, że spotkanie z nim spowoduje większą nienawiść do osady. Sasuke zaczął zastanawiać czym jest osada, klan, a nawet kim są shinobi. To doprowadziło do ożywienia Orochimaru, który zauważył zmianę Uchihy będący manipulowany przez niego oraz Tobiego. Później po odpowiedziach czterech Hokage, Sasuke postanawia iść według woli Itachiego ochraniając wioskę, tą którą ciężko walczył brat, co ostatecznie przezwycięża klątwę nienawiści klanu. Sasuke, minimalnie powraca do dawnej osobowości, a w niej przeprasza Karin za próbę zabicia. Uchiha zamarzył posady Hokage, aby gdy obejmie ten urząd to zmieni system, którzy utworzyli poprzedni Hokage. Mimo to towarzysze pozostałych drużyn nie zaakceptowali jego propozycje, Sasuke odparł, że nie obchodzi go co inni myślą. Na polu bitwy nie okazał współpracy, gdy Naruto poprosił go o ugaszenie czarnych płomieni, lecz chłopak odmówił chcąc, aby bestie spaliły się. Motywacją Sasuke jest kontynuacja woli brata i uhonorowaniem jego ofiary poprzez zostanie Hokage. Sasuke walczył tylko w celu pokonania Obito, Madary i Dziesięcioogoniastego, choć jego powodami była rewolucja, ale tylko on mógł pokonać Naruto. Sasuke był jednym z kilku shinobi by nigdy nie stracił determinacji w walce z Dziesięcioogoniastym, nawet za to reprymendy Naruto. Bez względu na to, Sasuke charakteryzuje się przywiązaniem do jego sprawy pozostały bez zmian, jak on był więcej niż chętny do rezygnacji z Kakashiego i Sakury podczas aktywacji Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, tylko ratując ich z jego Susanoo, ponieważ stało się z Naruto w czasie. On nie jest wyżej, dziękując mu za pomoc innym, jednak, jak podziękował Sakurze i Obito, gdy uratowano go od jednego z wymiarów Kaguyi. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke czule szturcha Saradę. Po pokonaniu Kaguyi, potwierdzenia Saia względem Sakury do Sasuke zostały potwierdzone, a współpraca Sasuke z siłami shinobi było jedynie środkiem do celu; usunięcie jak największej liczby osób, które mógłby uzyskać w drodze własnych planów prowadzące świat przez rewolucję do rezygnacji z obecnych systemów shinobi, w tym zabicie obecnych Kage i ogoniastych bestii. Po pogodzeniu się i przyjmując starania Itachiego o ochronie wioski, podczas gdy napiętnowany jako czarny charakter, Sasuke przyszedł, aby sądzić, że do zjednoczenia świata, trzeba dobrowolnie ponieść nienawiść wokół niego i podstawę oddzieloną od reszty świata, przeglądając, że za właściwą definicją bycia "Hokage". Aby to zrobić, miał zamiar zapalić płomień nienawiści w każdej wiosce i skupić ja na nim, stając gardzenie złoczyńców. Ponadto, mocno wierzył w począwszy od nowe we wszystkich aspektach, Sasuke pragnie zerwać wszelkie więzy jego przeszłości i teraźniejszości, a nawet zabijając Naruto, którego Sasuke uznał za najbliższego przyjaciela jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. Wzrost arogancji jego nabytą mocą, Sasuke uwierzył, że może być najsilniejszym z żywych i jego moc w końcu dała mu nieśmiertelność, aby kontynuować swój cel na wieczność. right|thumb|159px|Po jego ostatniej walce z Naruto, Sasuke przełamuje jego klątwę nienawiści. Jednak po swojej ostatniej walce z Naruto w Dolinie Końca, Sasuke był wstrząśnięty długością, że Naruto pójdzie na niego. Ujawnił, że zawsze był zazdrosny o Naruto za to, że pomimo podobieństwa, Uzumaki odwrócił samotność czując siłę poprzez więzi z innymi. Sasuke, jednak popychany w te więzi, uznał je za słabość i koncentrował się na treningu. W procesie, Sasuke znalazł się zawsze po za Naruto tak jak to czynił ze swoim starszym bratem, Itachim. Doprowadzony do łez, determinacją swojego przyjaciela, Sasuke przyznał się do porażki i przyznał, że przyjaźń Naruto ostatecznie pokonała klątwę nienawiści. Pokazał wielką skruchę za swoje czyny i poszedł tak daleko, aby przeprosić za wszystko, nawet Sakurę. Przed opuszczeniem wioski w celu odkrywania świata okazał miłość względem Sakury. Ta wzajemna sympatia z Sakurą później doprowadziła do ślubu i posiadania córki, Sarady. Pomimo faktu, że wydaje się być z dala od swojej rodziny, Sasuke nadal ma w jakiś sposób połączenie z nimi, wyraźnie reaguje, gdy Sarada i Sakura mówią o nim. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Sasuke używa swoją najsilniejszą technikę, Indora no Ya. Sasuke zostaje okrzyknięty genialnym shinobim, nawet jak na standardy bitwy, pokazując niezaprzeczalny cudowny talent i skupienie na tym co robi. W Akademii na testach był na pierwszy miejscu. Sasuke ma wielką wiedzę, jeśli nie biegłość w wielu technikach swojego klanu, z których większość jest samoukiem. Jego zdolności zostały w stosunku do różnych wybitnych osób, takich jak Kakashi Hatake i Orochimaru, zarówno okrzyknięty geniuszem i drugim przyznając Sasuke przekraczając go w jego obecnym wieku. Sasuke zauważa jako potencjalnie jest w stanie prześcignąć takich shinobi jak Itachi Uchiha, Nagato, a nawet Madara Uchiha. W całej części I, stale rozwija swoje umiejętności, stając się w stanie utrzymać własnego przed różnymi wykwalifikowanymi shinobi jak Haku, Gaara i nawet Orochimaru. W części II, pomimo jeszcze oficjalnie Geninem, może walczyć na równi z kilku wysoko wykwalifikowanymi i niezwykle potężnymi shinobi. Przeciwko Itachiemu, mimo już określenia ich walki i borykania się z chorobą, starszy brat otwarcie chwalił Sasuke w trakcie walki, wielokrotny zaskoczony Sasuke poprawiał umiejętności i taktyki, które nawet prawie go zabiły. Po skorygowaniu jego Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke okazał podczas walki z dwoma Kage i ich ochraniarzami. On nawet walczył na równi z Danzō i ostatecznie pokonał pomimo wielekrotnego użycia Izanagi. Itachi chwalił go, że w trakcie wielkiej wojny shinobi, Sasuke był w stanie sprostać starszemu bratu w różnych dziedzinach walki. Taijutsu right|thumb|159px|Sasuke wykonuje wykończeniowy cios Shishi Rendan. W czasach Akademii, Taijutsu Sasuke było na bardzo wysokim poziomie, zmuszając Kakashiego w walce do użycia obu rąk. Później przewyższyć taktyką dwóch shinobi na poziomie chūnina z Kirigakure. Pod okiem Kakashiego na końcowych egzaminach chūnina, sprawność walki Sasuke drastycznie poprawia się, nauczył się wiele z stylu Gōken i jego skopiowaną technikę Rocka Lee za pomocą Sharingana, żeby w przybliżeniu odpowiadała umiejętnościom walki Lee. W części II, Sasuke jeszcze bardziej poprawia taijutsu pod okiem Orochimaru, w stanie utrzymać własnego w walce Taijutsu przed Itachim i Kakashim, pomimo osłabienia fizycznego. Ponieważ jest absolwentem akademii, Sasuke wykazał wielką szybkość i refleks, jako pierwszy z Geninów zareagował na pułapkę demonicznych braci. Po poprawnej kontroli czakry, jego prędkość była nieco wyższa od Haku. Jego szkolenie przez finałem egzaminu na chūnina znacznie poprawiła się szybkość, a tym samym mógł poruszać się szybciej niż samodzielne zaspakajane oczy mogące śledzić. W części II, szybkość Sasuke wzrosła o wiele dalej, pozostawiając innych nie mający czasu na reakcję. Później zdołał unikać gliny Deidary, które przy bliskiej odległości eksplodowały i bardzo szybkie ataki A. Jego władanie bronią również została zwiększona w prędkości, robił to bez formowania ręcznych pieczęci i uderzał niemal niezauważalnie. Jego szykość i biegłość miała również w technice Shunshin no Jutsu, dzięki której może łatwo wyciąć przeciwników. Sasuke na wielką wytrzymałość, znosząć ciąg w walkach przeciw samuraiom, dwóm Kage i ich ochroniarzom. Pomimo ślepoty i wyczerpaniu nadal miał wolę walki przeciw Kakashiemu., przytrzymuje i odebiera kunaia Sakurze czy nawet używa Chidori przeciw Rasenganowi Naruto. Jego surowa siła, stała się większa, jest w stanie podnieść Sakure nad ziemię trzymając ja za gardło, będąc wyczerpanym. Jego ogólna poprawa była tak wielka, że Sakura nie podejrzewała, iż podawano leki do poprawy fizycznej siły. Przeklęta Pieczęć left|thumb|159px|Aktywny pierwszy poziom pieczęci. Zauważalny wzrost siły Sasuke było nabyciem przeklętej pieczęci nieba. Orochimaru uznał jego potencjał i dał mu pieczęć przyznając mu większą wytrzymałość, ale też żeby chłopak szukał go dla większej mocy. Po aktywacji, przeklęta pieczęć mocno wchłonęła się w czakrę Sasuke, zastępują ją czakrą senjutsu Orochimaru, która obejmowała go wzorem płomienia jak i zwiększała mu poziom czakry, wytrzymałość i szybkość. Początkowo pieczęć aktywowała się, gdy Sasuke używał własnej czakry albo był podekscytowany, ale był w stanie kontrolować siłą woli. Po ucieczce z shinobi Otogakure, jego pieczęć była na drugim poziomie, co pozwala Sasuke kontrolować według własnej woli. Kiedy Sasuke mógł w pełni kontrolować pieczęć, jego skóra miała ciemno—szary wygląd. Jego włosy rosną do pasa. W każdej chwili może rozwinąć swoje skrzydła w kształcie dłoni, które dały mu możliwość latania. Pieczęć przyznała mu dodatkowe wzmocnione umiejętności fizyczne i czakrę porównywalną do formy jednostronnej Naruto. Negatywny wpływ na pieczęć jej długotrwałe użycie może kordynować ciało Sasuke i spodować mu ból. Jego czakra również mroczna i zimna jak osobowość Sasuke. Jednak w części II, w trakcie szkolenia Sasuke zyskał pełną kontrolę nad pieczęcią, był w stanie korzystać z niej bez przeszkód na długi okres czasu, a nawet wykonać cześciowe przemiany według własnej woli. W czasie walki z Itachim pieczęć została usunięta z Sasuke. Mimo to, nadal mół korzystać z pieczęci, gdy miał w pobliżu źródło, Jūgo, takich jak uzdrawianie. Ninjutsu Cudowny geniusz, Sasuke wykazał naturalną umiejętnością do różnych rodzajów ninjutsu. Po zostaniu shinobim, ninjutsu jego rezerwa czakry i kontrola stale poprawia się w czasie. Po zdobyciu Mangekyō Sharingana, genjutsu Sasuke nadal stopniowo powiększa się zawierając wiele nowych zaawansowanych technik, wraz jego lepszą rezerwą czakry i kontrolą. Bukijutsu Sasuke wykazywał duże umiejętności w różnych narzędzi shinobi. Jest bardzo taktyczny z ciągów drutu, stosując je do różnych celów, w tym wspinaczce, manipulując ścieżką swoich shurikenów i kierując jego transformację przyrody. Jego poziom w pułapki i taktyki opartej na broni zaskoczyła nawet podczas testu Kakashiego. Sasuke wykazał umiejętność do zaopatrzenia jego kunaia w czakrę. Również był szkolony w łucznictwie. W anime, również używał zestawu łańcuchów do usidlenia wrogów. Kenjutsu right|thumb|159px|Sasuke dzierży miecz Kusanagi. W części II, Sasuke stanął wysoko wykwalifikowanych użytkowników kenjutsu i nabył Kusanagi no Tsurugi, które stają się główną częścią jego stylu walki. Jego umiejętności były w stanie pokonać setki shinobich z Otogakure bez szwanku i zabijania ich. To samo bez wysiłku zabił wielu samuraiów, nawet odwrócił zaporę wybuchów czakry. Szemierka Sasuke została potwierdzona przez Mifune, słynny mistrz mieczy, bo on skutecznie zablokował atak samuraia. Śmiertelna szermierka Sasuke jest bardzo wszechstronna, z wykorzystaniem imponującej szybkości i precyzji jego ataków na niewiele czasu reakcji wrogów. Potrafi skutecznie używać go w obu dłoniach i puścić ją w normalnej lub odwróconej przyczepności, nadając mu różne style ataku i mógł atakować lub bronić z różnych punktów wiedzenia, w stanie łatwo zmienić wzór odpowiednio do sytuacji. Może wykorzystać swój miecz jako pocisk średniego zasięgu z wielką precyzją. Sasuke może dostosować swoje techniki związane z elementu szermierki. Shurikenjutsu left|thumb|159px|Sasuke dzierżący fūma shuriken. Sasuke jest dobrze zorientowany w wykorzystywaniu kunai i shurikenów, pokazując ogromny cel, będąc jeszcze w akademii. Taktycznie, może użyć technik, ukrywając drugi shuriken w cieniu pierwszego i sterować nimi za pomoć ścieżki drutów, aby usidlić przeciwnika. Celem Sasuke i umiejętności taktyczne są na równi z Itachim, w stanie skutecznie zranić cel w ślepmym miejscu przez dokładnie odchylanie jednego kunaia o drugiego. Od jego walki z Itachim w cześci II, Sasuke nosi parę branzoletek ze specjalną pieczęcią, aby natychmiast przywołać shurikena i kunaie o różnej wielkości i kształtcie, zwiększając jego dostawę i szybkość uruchomania, wyzwolnienia dużą zaporę na imponującą prędkość. Po uruchomieniu, Sasuke może przeprowadzić atak podkradając przez odłączenie ostrza i uruchomić je w oddzielnych kierunkach. Może również korzystać z jego transformacji uwolnienie ognia lub błyskawicy do dodania mocy. Kyūjutsu Ponieważ w młodym wieku, Sasuke był szkolony w łucznictwie, jednak jego celem nie było bardzo dobre w pierwszym, gdy nie był w stanie trafić bezpośrednio dużego dzika przed nim z punktu widzenia. Sam dojrzał zarówno wiekiem i umiejętnościami, swój cel poprawił do tego stopnia, uderzające celów, jak szybko i nieuchwytne jak Kabuto w trybie mędrca. Teraz wykorzystuje tę umiejętność wyłącznie poprzez jego Susanoo, a nawet zawiera jego uwolnienie ognia i błyskawice przez niego uwolnienie do technik bardziej niszczące. Techniki Przywołujące thumb|159px|Sasuke przywołuje Aodę. Podczas treningu z Orochimaru, Sasuke zdołał przywołać różnej wielkości węże do pomocy mu w walce, nawet ze swoich rękaw ukrytych uderzeń lub do wiązania swoich przeciwników nie dając im czasu na reakcję. Był również w stanie przywołać węże z każdej części jego ciała. Może też przywołać ogromnego węża do pomocy w walce, aby szybko przenieść przez teren. Jakiś czas później, Sasuke zyskuje dodatkowy kontrakt przywołania, który pozwala mu przywoływać jastrzębie. Po przywołaniu, może pomóc Sasuke i przewyższać taktyką lecąc w kierunku przeciwnika. W anime, jastrząb był zdolny do wykonywania skoordynowania ataków Sasuke. Transformacja Natury left|thumb|159px|Sasuke używa Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Jako uznany członek klanu Uchiha, Sasuke ma wielką biegłość w uwolnienie ognia. Prawdziwym geniuszem jest opanowując w wieku 7 lat technikę Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Nawet Kakashi był zdumiony takim wyczynem, bo według niego, Genini wymagają większego doświadczenia i opracowanie czakry do wykonywania technik z żywiołem. Również może używać swoich technik ognia w połączeniu z jego umiejętności walki bronią. Może też tworzyć Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu w kształcie smoka, który może szybko spalić wroga, nawet przy minimalnym kontakcie. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke używa Chidori. Również korzysta z naturalnego uwolnienie błyskawicy, Sasuke nauczył się manipulować żywiołem pod przewodnictwem Kakashiego wraz z Chidori, zdolny jest do uderzenia przez większość przeszkód i poważnie zranić najwięcej wrogów z łatwością. W części I, Sasuke może użyć tylko dwa razy dziennie i wykorzystując aktywną przeklętą pieczęć. W części II, Sasuke rozwija uwolnienie błyskawicy, opanowując go do stworzenia wielu nowych tecnik i dopracowując jego Chidori, które może korzystać kilka razy w ciągu jednego dnia i zdobywając pochwałę od Czwartego Raikage, aby przebić się przez jego Raiton no Yoroi. Jego nową umiejętnością może kierować swoją czakrą, żeby energia elektryczna emitowała po jego całym ciele i przez ziemię, aby chronić go oraz ogłuszyć przeciwników. Także może skierować swą czakrę w jego broń dla ekstremalnej mocy cięcia, który paraliżuje każdego, również przecinając jego broń. Również może tworzyć Chidori Senbon dla bardziej precyzyjnych i dysansowych ataków, ale też może utworzyć Samurai Sabre Technique. Największym elementem Sasuke jest technika Kirin, która wykorzystuje naturalną błyskawicę, co pozwala Sasuke by go wykonać nawet wtedy, gdy wyraźnie jest zmęczony, a technika jest wystarczająco silna, żeby zniszczyć góry oraz przebić się przez Susanoo Itachiego. Po otrzymaniu połowy mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Sasuke zdobył uwolnienie Yin, aby stworzyć czarną wersję Chidori, która jest w stanie przebić się w osłonę jinchūrikiego Madary Uchihy. Ponadto jego Chidori Eisō stała się na tyle silna, że przepoławia z łatwością jinchūrikiego. Gdy Amaterasu Sasuke objawia się w jego Mangekyō Sharingan, rozwinął ją w zaawansowanej postaci Uwolnienie Płomieni. Oprócz uwalniając fali nieugaszonych czarnych płomieni, który spala wszystko, czego dotknie, Sasuke może kontrolować ruch płomieni otaczających go i tworząc kolce, aby chronić siebie. Kiedy zdobywał Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke mógł połączyć Enton: Kagutsuchi tworząc miecze Amaterasu i strzały, które mogą przebić ciężkie umocnienia i zapalić je, a nawet stworzyć lawinę Enton: Yasaka no Magatama dozlikwidowania kilku wrogów. Sasuke może również korzystać z jego Kagutsuchi w ręku. Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Sasuke Sasuke jest jedynym z wybranych członków klanu Uchiha, który obudził Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke pierwszy obudził swojego Sharingana w wieku 7 lat, z jedej Tomoe w każdym oku, po obejrzeniu Itachiego mordującego ich klanu. Jednakże, że względu na przeżyty uraz Sasuke , nir był w stanie przypomnieć sobie rozwoju i nie może go używać, póki nie minął rok podczas jego walki z Haku. Później podczas walki z Naruto w Dolinie Końca, oba oczy uzyskały pełną dojarzałość Tomoe. Z treningu, Sasuke zdołał utrzymać Sharingana w znaczącym okresie czasu z małym skutkiem na jego poziomie czkary, nawet kilku przeciwnikom na wysokiej rangi. Podczas dokonywania tylko liberalnych korzystań z niego w części I, Orochimaru stwierdził, że Sharingan Sasuke miał jeszcze większą moc i jasność niż Itachiego pomimo jego niepełnego stanu. To dōjutsu udziela Sasuke wiele większe możliwości wizulanych. Sasuke zyskuje ogromną jasność przez to, w stanie obserwowując odróżnia przepływ czakry, a także dostrzec wszystko, co w jego oczach bardzo szczegółowo i od tego dokładnie przewiduje prawie wszystkie ruchy przeciwnika. Pozwala Sasuke doskonale naśladować ruchy danej osoby, a nawet skopiować techniki do swego arsenału, pod warunkiem, że jest to fizycznie uwarunkowane na znaczne ryzyko opodatkowanie lub jego ciało. Jego Sharingan może także rzucać potężne genjutsu przez naocznego kontaktu, w stanie łatwo zahipnotyzować cele, aby ograniczyć ruchy, przekazywanie nagrane wspomnienia stosowania nieuczciwe halucynacje wystarczająco szokujące, aby mieszać to emocjiw Saia, a nawet łatwo stłumienić brutalne impulsy Jūgo. Defensywnie, Sasuke był w stanie odeprzeć wroga technikę która atakuje jego własny umysł, zatrzymać próbę Orochimaru posiadania byłego ciała i ostatecznie przekształcić go przeciwko niemu. Ponadto, pomimo władania mniejszą dōjutsu, oczy Sasuke okazał się na tyle silny, aby rozwiać genjutsu tak potężny jak Itachiego Tsukuyomi. Podobnie, Tobi zauważył, że pomysłowość Sasuke i dokładny czas jest w stanie łatwo złapać przeciwników w swoje iluzje. Więcej wyraźnie, Sasuke był w stanie wejść podświadomości Naruto skutecznie tłumią chakry Kurama, i pełna kontrola Mandy, pokazano jego potencjał do wykorzystania najmocniejsze zasilanie dōjutsu do podporządkowania ogoniastych bestii. Mangekyō Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke. Sasuke obudził swojego Mangekyō Sharingana po poznaniu prawdy starszego brata, Itachiego. Tomoe Mangekyō rozprzestrzenia i są zbieżne wzdłuż krawędzi jego tęczówki biorąc na wygląd trzech przecinających się elups. Wzór Sasuke Mangekyō jest znane jako "Proste Tomoe", co daje Sasuke jeszcze większą umiejętność do czytania ruchów jego przeciwników i działa płynnie. Podobnie jak większość Mangekyō Sharingan, długotrwałe i regularny wykorzystując jego uprawienia może pogarszać wzrok. Pomimo tego zagrożenia, Sasuke nie wahał się przetestować swoje limity mocy. Podczas konfrontacji z Kakashim, nadmiernie korzystał z Mangekyō Sharingana powodując, że oczy rozmazywały widoczność i zniknęły. To w połączeniu z nieustępliwych przekonań Naruto, Sasuke w końcu zwrócił się do Tobiego o przeszczep oczu Itachiego, żeby odzyskać pełnie oczu. To spodowało, że Sasuke uzyskał Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan; uzyskał dodatkową potęgę od władzy oka Itachiego i nie pokazywał żadnego wysiłku fizycznego, zmniejszenia pola widzenia lub trwałego zmęczenia od korzystania z oczu. Dzięki tej nowej formie wzór Mangekyō zmienił się, zdobywając symetryczny, bardziej wyrównany interpretacje Tomoe Mangekyō Itachiego, który jest skoncentrowany w ciągu ręki Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke. Z jego lewego Mangekyō, jest w stanie rzucić nienasycone Amaterasu, które zapala się w centralnym punkcie jego oczach. Z jego prawej Mangekyo, Sasuke jest w stanie rzucić Enton: Kagutsuchi ugasza płomienie i manipuluje do woli. Zastosowanie Sasuke z tych czarnych płomieni przewyższa umiejętnościami Itachiego. Regularnie używa jego prawe oko do rzucenia genjutsu, niektóre wystarczająco silne, aby złamać wolę celowi i sparaliżować ich. Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że genjutsu Sasuke jest niezdolna do zmiany postrzegania ofiary czasu, a więc jest znacznie gorsze od Tsukuyomi Itachiego. left|thumb|159px|Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke. Po przebudzeniu kompentencji zarówno Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke stał się jednym z niewielu Uchiha mogący korzystać z Susanoo; materializacja ogromnego humanoidalnego wojownika. Jego skrajne emocje były źródłem jego rozwoju. Chociaż początkowo opierając się na różnych przejawach częściowych, Sasuke był w stanie okrywać Susanoo ciałem. Może produkować miecz, łuk, który może służyć jako tarcza i kulę czakry, przywołującym na strzały. Defensywnie sama jego klatka piersiowa mogła się ostrzał z piątego Kazekage, Temari, Kankurō i Darui nieuszkodzone. Ofensywnie, pięść jego Susanoo i różne bronie są wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć wiele dużych kamiennych filarach jednym ataku i jego strzałkami poruszać się z prędkością tylko użytkownicy Trybu Mędrca jak Kabuto Yakushi możę uniknąć. Opancerzone Susanoo Sasuke opracowane w jego potyczce z Kakashiego, stając się podobny jeszcze bardziej złowieszcze wersja własnym Susanoo pancernej Itachiego i zmianę składu jej kulę chakry do tego z Amaterasu w czarnych płomieni, z którego jest on w stanie ukształtować szereg broni. right|thumb|159px|Perfekcyjne Susanoo Sasuke. Po odzyskaniu przeszczepu Itachiego, końcowy etap jego Susanoo przeszedł drastyczne zmiany, z skalowane ręce, kaptur dziób jak i większy łuk, o bardziej jak tarcza kompozycji, nadając jej ogólny wygląd bardziej zastraszający. Do czasu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Sasuke był w stanie objawić Susanoo w znacznie większym rozmiarze i zakończyć z dolnej części ciała i nóg. Korzystając z Senninka Jūgo, Sasuke jest w stanie tchnąć jego Susanoo z senjutsu czakry, która jawi się jako wzór płomienia z Przeklęta Pieczęć Nieba Nieba obejmując go. Po kolejnej synchronizacji z Naruto, Sasuke jest w stanie ustabilizować formę pancerny Susanoo jest w jego doskonały i uzbroić go na senjutsu podwyższonym Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto, umożliwiając im przebicie się przez Nunoboko no Ken Obito Uchihy. Po dalszym dostosowanu z mocą Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Sasuke był w stanie przejść jego Susanoo w doskonałej wersji. To Susanoo było w stanie odeprzeć techniki Chibaku Tensei Madary Uchihy i wykazano również, aby być w stanie chronić te wnętrza to z Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi jak jej światło nie może przeniknąć przez jego ciało przepełnione czakrą. Rinnegan left|thumb|159px|Rinnegan Sasuke. Po otrzymaniu komórek Hashiramy od Kabuto i po spotkaniu z Hagoromo, Sasuke w swoim lewym oku obudził Rinnegana. Jego unikalny rinnegan posiada sześć Tome. Wraz z nim, Sasuke zyskuje możliwość dotknięcia Chakra Receiver Manifestation zakłóceniami Madary Uchihy bez cierpienia ich po efektów. Również jest w stanie zobaczyć nie widoczne cele, a ponadto zyskuje umiejętność do teleportowania się i kogoś do niego, jak również martwe przedmioty w ograniczonym zakresie. Czarny Zetsu wspomniał również, że Rinnegan Sasuke może być przyczyną, dlaczego był w stanie oprzeć się wpływom Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, i dlatego, sam Sasuke uważa, że jak kolosalne genjutsu było rzucone z Rinnegana może rozwijać go w zamian. To jest pokazane, pomimo lewego oka będącego Rinneganem, zachował możliwość dostępu do Sharingana umiejętności Sasuke. Rinnegan Sasuke nadal jest w stanie uzyskać dostęp do uprawnień Sharingana, w tym wykorzystania uwolnienie ognia. Korzystając z Rinnegana wydaje się bardziej opadatkowania Sasuke, niż poprzednim dōjutsu jak zamyka oczy Rinnegan przez krótki okres po jej użyciu techniki kilka razy i nadmierne korzystanie rozpocznie obciążanie go. Czarny Zetsu wspomniał również, że Rinnegan Sasuke może być powodem, dlaczego był w stanie oprzeć się wpływom Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, i dlatego, że tak, sam Sasuke uważa, iż tak kolosalne genjutsu zostało wyrzucone z Rinnegana. Po dalszym dostosowania do Rinnegana, jak w przypadku innych spadkowierców dōjutsu Hagoromo, Sasuke otrzymał też Rikudō no Jutsu, w stanie używać Tendō inwidualnie zapieczętować wszystkie ogoniaste bestie w Chibaku Tensei. Jednak Kurama zdołał postać niewielki opór. Rinnegan Sasuke ma zdolność do rzucania, w tym jedno genjutsu, które można łatwo kontrolować wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii na raz. Dzięki Gakidō, Sasuke może wchłonąć własną czakrę poprzez kontakt fizyczny. Yin Kurama zauważył, że jego Rinnegan był jeszcze nowy to nie mógł pochłonąć i wykorzystać jutsu w tym samym czasie. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke absorbuje z czakrę z wnętrza Chibaku Tensei. Sasuke, używając swojego doskonałego Susanoo, jest w stanie wchłonąć, powstrzymywanie i kontrolowanie uprawnień ogoniastych bestii podobnie jak demoniczna statua zewnętrznej ścieżki. W tej postaci on zbliżył się do poziomu Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Jak również przekształca miecz w łuk, który wystrzeliwuje gigatyczne strzały pioruna, lub tworzy kilka gigantycznych senbon które są zdolne do walki z podwyższonym kulą ogoniastej bestii z senjutsu. Poprzez połączenie uwolnienie błyskawicy i czakrę ogoniastych bestii przez Susanoo Sasuke jest w stanie utworzyć Indora no Ya, jego najsilniejszt atak, który jest pełną mocą mogłaby przeciwstawić dwóm najsilniejszym atakom Naruto jednocześnie. Czakra left|thumb|159px|Ciemna i zimna czakra Sasuke pod wpływem klątwy nienawiści. Nawet jak na standardy Uchiha, Sasuke ma wyjątkową silną czakrę, co w części wynika z bycia wcieleniem jego przodka, Indry, dziedzicząc jego silną duchową energię. W wieku 7 lat, był już w stanie używać technik uwolnienie ognia popis swojego klanu, coś Kakashi zauważył wymaga dużo rozwiniętą czakrę. W części II, jego rezerwy wzrosły znacznie więcej, zdołał przywołać węża wysokiego poziomu, jak Manda. Po wywołaniu jego Mangekyō Sharingan, pomimo Sasuke wielokrotnie używał go wśród innych technik czasochłonnej czakry, wciąż skutecznie walcząc w wielu kolejnych walkach przeciwko czterech Kage, Danzō, a później drużyną 7, zanim ostatecznie ulegając wyczerpaniu. Po uzyskaniu oczu Itachiego, rezerwy Sasuke wydaje się jak urosła jeszcze bardziej, gdy w trakcie Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, był w sposób widoczny od kilku technik wysokiego poziomu z potężnymi wrogami. Pod względem jakości, czakra Sasuke jest bardzo silna, nawet wśród Uchiha. Gdy Sasuke przybył do Otogakure i pokazał Kabuto przerażający wzrok, zarówno on jak i Orochinmaru zauważyli wyjątkową czakrę Sasuke. W części II, jego kontrola czakry znacznie wzrosła, zdołał używać wiele technik, a wysokim poziomie, zazwyczaj błyskawicę i ogień na bazie niezliczonych bez ręcznych pieczęci. Ze względu na jego przekleństwo klanu, Sasuke nadal znajduje się w ciemnościach, jego czakra staje się zauwżalnie mroczniejsza, nawet większa niż Kuramy jak on sam zauważył. Również Karin wspomina, że czakra Sasuke podczas walki na szczycie Kage staje się jeszcze bardziej mroczna i zimna niż niszczący wpływ przeklętej pieczęci. Siła czakry jest na tyle duża, aby wyrwać się przeklinającej pieczęci Danzō. Po spotkaniu ducha Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, legendarny mędrzec dał Sasuke połowę swojej czakry. Inteligencja right|thumb|159px|Sasuke manipuluje atmosferą na swoją korzyść, aby stworzyć swoją technikę Kirin. Od najmłodszych lat Sasuke wielokrotnie pokazał bystre instynkty i umiejętności szybkiego podejmowania decyzji, przez wielu uważany za geniusza. W stanie łatwo nauczyć się rówżnych zaawansowanych technik lub wykorzystać te podstawowe dla przebiegłych manewrów, Sasuke już został przygotowany nawet kończąc Akademię. On jest biegłym strategiem i taktykiem, obserwując umiejętności swojego przeciwnika i wydukuje ich funkcjonowanie z łatwością i dokładnością, pozostając jednocześnie spokojny i opanowany. Następnie wybiera najbardziej skuteczne środki i ninjutsu do przeciwdziałanim im. Podobnie, on może wykorzystać swoje techniki, jak te jego ustawienia do większej skali. Nawet Minato zauważył zdolność Sasuke spokojnie ocenić sytuację, a Madara zauważa wielkie porzucie walki Sasuke. Sasuke jest bardzo zdolnym przywódcą, zdołał utworzyć drużynę z konkretnych shinobi i skutecznie im rozkazywał, aby angażował wroga. Może też wykonywać szereg precyzyjnych i skoordynowanych ataków z innymi, nawet jego bratem, Itachim pomimo poprzedniej trwałej relacji. Przeciwko przebiegłym przeciwnikom jak Deidara, Sasuke szybko rozszyfrował mechanizmy odpowiedzialne za ich umiejętności prawidłowo wybrać odpowiednie przeciwdziałanie. Jego rozkład pozwala mu również wybrać strategię, w którym wymaga uzyskać rany, w celu pokonania wroga, pokazując ogromną wytrzymałość i siłę woli. On może być złudny, a okazał się zdolny do oszukania starszych, bardziej doświadczonych shinobi jak Danzō do potwierdzenia mechaniki techniki. Podobnie Sasuke, może użyć nawet podstawowych złudzeń na skutek niebezpiecznej, oszukując przeciwnika, żeby pozwolił im na czujność. On może rozwinąć wiele skutecznych technik na własną rękę, wszystko opiera się na jednej techniki nauczonej od drugiego. Od technik Rocka Lee, Sasuke stworzył różne rodzaje taijutsu. Od Chidori Sasuke opanował uwolneinie błyskawicy i stworzył wiele innowacyjnych technik. Sasuke jest biegłym badaczem, zdołał dobrze przygotować się do wrogów i ich różnych umiejętności, takich jak rodzaj technik węża Orochimaru i unikalnych przeklętych pieczęci. Sasuke był w stanie wykorzystać swojego Sharingana, aby idealnie synchronizować swoją czakrę z Naruto, żebyć wykonać Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki, Tobirama zauważył, jako bardzo trudne, Sasuke jest bardzo zdolny móc nadążyć. Chociaż Itachi używał stado kruków, aby zablokować wizję. Sasuke jest również bardzo spostrzegawczy. Gdy Sakura i Obito otworzy portal w celu przywrócenia Sasuke, portal został otwarty na kilka sekund, ale w ciągu kilku sekund zauważył wyrzuconą kamizelkę, Sakury i wykorzystał ją jako katalizator w celu rozszerzenia jego Amenotejikara i łączą się z nimi. Sasuke jest również bardzo dobry w maskowaniu swoich prawdziwych intencji w walce. Kiedy zobaczył, materiały wybuchowe Deidary stworzone nie wybuchły, gdy odpowiedział im z wersji błyskawicy natychmiast rozważył możliwość uwolnienie błyskawicy, która dezaktywowała bomby, a nawet testował swoją hipotezę na minie, gdy dzięki czemu wyglądał jak starał się znaleźć przestrzeń pomiędzy minami. Pozostałe Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zyskuje dostęp do Świątyni Naka. W ramach szkolenia Orochimaru, Sasuke został poddany eskperymentom Sannina oraz w wyniku opracowania ulepszeń fizycznych, w tym immunitetem wobec większości form trucizny, do poziomu, którą jedną Sakura dowiedziała się od Shizune, że nie wpływa na niego. Jednak nie był odporny na działanie trującej krwi Orochimaru prawdziwej postaci. Po wchłonięciu Orochimaru, Sasuke zdobył regeneracje zdolności Sannina, pozwalając mu leczyć w znacznie szybszym tępie niż zwykle, i ma dostęp czakry Orochimaru jako dodatkową rezerwę, choć wolał jej nie używać. Może również użyć Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu rzucając skórę i utworzyć nowe ciało, w ten sposób naprawić poniesione szkody, choć zawiera dużo czakry. Jednak Sasuke nie używał tych umiejętności po wydobycia z niego Orochimaru i przeklętą pieczęć przez Itachiego. Jako Uchiha, jest również z niewielu, którzy mogą uzyskać dostęp Saktuarium Naka. Podczas spotkania Hagoromo, Sasuke nauczył się potężnego fūinjutsu, w przypadku korzystania z Naruto, był na tyle silny, aby całkowicie zapieczętować Kaguyę Ōtsutsuki. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Sasuke jako niemowlę. Sasuke jest drugim i najmłodszym synem Fugaku Uchiha i Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto nadała mu to imię po ojcu Trzeciego Hokage w nadziei, że wyrośnie na wielkiego shinobi jako jego imiennik. Będąc dzieckiem, Sasuke dorastał w cieniu swojego starszego brata, Itachi Uchiha, który był uznany za cudowne dziecko i oglądany w klanie Uchiha za geniusza. Ojciec Sasuke bardziej interesował się Itachim, zaniedbując tym samym Sasuke. Z drugiej strony, Itachi był ambiwalentny i pełny sprzeczności, uznając Sasuke, biorąc udział w jego rozwoju jak shinobi i grając z nim spędza czas. Nawetpo tym, Gdy Sasuke uczęszczał do Akademii, był jeszcze w stanie uciec z cienia brata. Mimo to konsekwentnie osiągał pierwsze miejsca, Sasuke i nie otrzymywał uznania od ojca. Niemniej jednak, Itachi głęboko opiekował się bratem, a Sasuke spojrzał na niego, chcąc być bardziej jak on. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Itachi w młodości. Kiedy Sasuke skończył 7 lat, więź między Itachim a jego ojcem uległy pogorszeniu z powodu przesłuchania Itachiego przez pozostałych członków klanu dotyczącego pozornego samobójstwa swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisui. Jednak zachowanie Itachiego stawało się coraz bardziej dziwne, a ich ojciec zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Sasuke, zaczął uczyć wspólnej techniki rodzinnej Gōkakyū no Jutsu, która jest postrzegana jako znak pełnoletności w klanie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy Sasuke próbował wykonać technikę, zdołał stworzyć tylko mały płomień i trochę dymu. Jego ojciec powiedział, że Itachi wykonał technikę za pierwszym razem w wieku Sasuke, który go rozczarował. Później, po jednym tygodniu szkolenia, Sasuke wykonał poprawnie technikę przed ojcem, udowadniając swój geniusz, a we własnym zakresie prawo i uznanie ojca. Ojciec powiedział mu, że może dumnie nosić herb na plecach. Po tym, Sasuke otrzymał surowe ostrzeżenie, aby nie kroczył tą ścieżką co jego brat. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości, Sasuke dołączył do Itachiego na misję, aby złapać dzika. Sasuke dzierżył łuk i powiedziano mu, żeby nie trafił w witalne punkty. Ostatecznie pokonali dzika i Sasuke przeprosił za swoje braku celu, a Itachi powiedział, żeby więcej trenował. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke po raz pierwszy aktywuje Sharingana. W tej pamiętnej nocy, Itachi Uchiha zabił wszystkich członków klanu, zostawiając tylko przy życiu Sasuke. Brat Sasuke ujawnił mu miejsce, w której skrywane są tajemnice klanu, i zasugerował, aby dowiedział się prawdy o ich historii oraz cel sharingana. Dodał też, żeby uzyskać mangekyō sharingana musi zabić osobę, na której mu najbardziej zależy i wtedy, gdy uzyska takie same oczy będzie mógłby się z nim zmierzyć. Sasuke myślał, że zemdlał, lecz później przypomniał sobie i szybko wstał. Na górze obudził swego sharingana. Potem rzucił w kierunku brata noże, strącając jego ochraniacz. Gdy Itachi odwrócił się to widać było jak łza spływa mu po policzku. Następnie obezwładnił Sasuke, który obudził się w szpitalu. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto rywalizują w Akademii. Kiedy Sasuke po raz pierwszy Akademii spotkał chłopca o imieniu Naruto Uzumaki zostali wystawieni do sparingu treningowym. Naruto był podekscytowany myślą o pokonaniu Sasuke i stać się popularny taki jak on, ale łatwo został pokonany. Patrząc w oczy rywala, Naruto zrozumiał, że były one pełne nienawiści i nawet wydawała się, iż nie patrzą na Uzumakiego. Kiedy Iruka Umino powiedział im, aby wykonali znak pojednania obaj odmówili. Do ukończenia Akademii, Sasuke pozostawał samotnikiem i nigdy nie uznała starań Uzumakiego, a dodatkowo uważał go za nieudacznika. Misja w kraju Fal left|thumb|159px|Oficjalne grupowe zdjęcie drużyny 7. Po utworzeniu drużyny 7, Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke byli zmuszeni do zapoznania się. Sasuke próbował uniknąć obu z nich, ale oni ciągle wciągali go w wybryki. W związku z powyższym, Kakashi wyznaczył test na dzwonek, trójka miała zdobyć dwa dzwonki. Sasuke próbował odebrać dzwonek przed siebie, ignorując kompanów, w przeciwnym razie, niezależnie od posiadania lepszego wskaźniku sukcesu. Przegrupowując się ze swoją drużyną, wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że prawdziwym celem testu było sprawdzenie współpracy w drużynie nad jedną ręką zakończeniu misji, a czyniąc to mogli przejść. thumb|Sasuke atakuje Demonicznych Braci. Pierwszym ważnym zadaniem Sasuke było eskortowanie budowniczego mostów, Tazuny, do jego domu w kraju Fal. Wkrótce, Sasuke pokazał wyjątkowe umiejętności, gdy został zaatakowany przez demonicznych braci, nawet drwiny Naruto przez to, że stał bezużyteczny w szoku. Po przybyciu na miejsce przeznaczenia, zostali zaatakowani przez Zabuzę Momochiego, poszukiwany ninja z Wioski Mgły. Na rozkaz Kakashiego, on i jego koledzy wykonali formację ochraniająca Tazunę, gdy Kakashi walczył z wrogiem. Niestety, Kakashi zostaje uwięziony i on wraz z Naruto wymyślili plan, który uratował Kakashiego. Z uwolnionym Kakashim, jego senseia zyskuje przewagę nad Zabuzą, ale jak wygrywał zamaskowany ninja wprowadził Zabuzę w śmierć kliniczną i zabrał go. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke ochrania Naruto. Kiedy mieli trening polegający na wspinaniu po drzewach w celu poprawy kontroli czakry, udało mu się wyprzedzić Uzumakiego, lecz chłopak zaczął go doganiać, zaczęli rywalizować ze sobą. Jego umiejętności uległy poprawie, Sasuke był niemal walczyć z Haku, który był bardzo niebezpieczny z powodu jego niezwykłej prędkości i zręczności. To właśnie podczas tej walki Sasuke obudził spuściznę swego klanu, Sharingana, a nawet użył go bezinteresownie do przyjęcia ataku skierowanego na Naruto. Chociaż twierdził, że jego ciało działało na własną rękę, jego działania pokazały, że był gotów oddać życie dla przyjaciela. Wydawało się, że Sasuke umarł, lecz później ujawniono, iż był w śmierci klinicznej. Egzamin na Chūnina Przed rozpoczęciem egzaminów, Sasuke walczył z Rock Lee, który wykorzystuje swą szybkość, aby pokonać jego waleczność używa taijutsu. Zanim jednak cios doszedł do wykończenia, Gai przerwał pojedynek i ukarał swego podopiecznego za używanie zakazanej techniki. W pierwszym etapie egzaminu, Sasuke zdaje sobie sprawę, że, aby odnieść sukces w pisemnym teście, wymagane jest oszukiwanie i nie dać się złapać, używając swojego Sharingana kopiuje ruchy ołówkiem studenta, skutecznie zdobywając odpowiedź. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke otrzymuje przeklętą pieczęć od Orochimaru. W drugim etapie egzaminów, w lesie śmierci, Sasuke został zaatakowany przez Shiore, shinobi z osady Kusagakure. Jednak Naruto wzywa go, aby nie poddał się silniejszemu shinobi, ale po porażce, Uchiha dowiaduje się, iż shinobim z Kusagakure jest Orochimaru, który zostawia mu nagrodę jako przeklętą pieczęć. Świadomy ogromnego bólu od przeklętej pieczęci jak dostaje się do jego ciała. Później, Sasuke cierpi na koszmary, ale natychmiast budzi się pod wpływem pieczęci. Bezlitośnie pokonuje Zaku łamiąc mu ręce. Niemal natychmiast Sakura przytuliła się do niego i tym sposobem powrócił do normy. We wspomnieniach Karin, Sasuke uratował ją od niedźwiedzia. W eliminacjach, Sasuke walczył z Yoroim Akadō. Przed rozpoczęciem walki Kakashi ostrzegł chłopaka, że jeśli przeklęta pieczęć wymknie się spod kontroli to walka zostanie przerwana. Walka rozpoczęła się, Yoroi Akadō chciał absorbować czakrę Uchihy, lecz Sasuke zdołał tego uniknąć pomimo bólu przeklętej pieczęci. Mając tylko jedną opcję, Sasuke użył Combo lwa. Yoroi został pokonany, a Sasuke awansował do następnej rundy. left|thumb|Sasuke kontra Gaara. Po jego zwycięstwie, Kakashi Hatake zabrał go w inne miejsce, aby zapieczętować pieczęć, powiedział mu, że pozostanie aktywna jeśli Sasuke będzie chciał. W tym momencie Hatake patrzy w Orochimaru i używa techniki z dziedziny uwolnienie pioruna próbując pokonać przeciwnika, ale w końcu odpuszcza. W końcu Kakashi zdecydował się nauczyć młodego Uchihy techniki Chidori. Wiedząc, że jego przeciwnikiem będzie Gaara kazał mu naśladować prędkość Rocka Lee. Podczas pojedynku z Gaarą, Sasuke zademonstrował owoce szkolenia, udało mu się przebić przez obronę przeciwnika i zranić go. Zanim walka dobiegła końca, została przerwana z powodu ataku Orochimaru na Konohę. Inwazja na Konohę Wraz z rozpoczęciem inwazji, Gaara uciekł z rodzeństwem do wioski, a Sasuke został wysłany przez Genmę. Uchiha gonił ich, i po krótkich walkach z Kankurō i Temari, ponownie dogonił Gaarę, aby stoczyć z nim walkę. Jednakże Gaara wykorzystuje swoje uprawnienia jinchūrikiego obezwładniając Sasuke, zanim dotrze do walki i trawając w miejscu, Gaara pokonuje Sasuke. Później brał udział w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage, będąc świadkiem siły Naruto, staje się zazdrosny. Poszukiwania Tsunade right|thumb|159px|Sasuke po raz kolejny spotyka Itachiego. Po nieudanej inwazji, Sasuke udał się do Kakashiego, a później widziano go jak czyta kamienny pomnik w Sanktuarium Naka. Kiedy przybył do domu Kakashiego, aby spotka się z nimi jeszcze raz, znalazł swojego nauczyciela śpiącego. Chociaż nikt z obecnych nie był skłonny powiedzieć Sasuke, co się stało, wkrótce Aoba Yamashiro przybył i zdradził, że Itachi wrócił do wioski w poszukiwaniu Naruto. Zdeterminowany by znaleźć Itachiego, Sasuke poszukuje Naruto, i odnajduje jego starszego brata. Mimo najlepszych starań, w tym korzystania z Chidori, żadnej z jego ataków nie były w stanie trafić w Itachiego. Sasuke zostaje przez brata dręczony fizycznie i psychicznie, poniżył go mówiąc, że nadal jest słaby i zostawił Sasuke ze złamanym nadgarstkiem i umysłem. Potem po Tsukuyomi, Sasuke wpadł w taką samą śpiczkę jak Kakashi. Gai wziął Uchihę z powrotem do Konohy. Po uleczeniu przez Tsunade, Sasuke staje się bardziej zimny z powodu przeklętej pieczęci i konfrontacji z bratem. Misja w kraju Herbaty Drużyna 7, bez Kakashiego zostaje przydzielona do misji polegająca na ochronie Idate Morino, który reprezentuje rodzinę Wasabi, podczas corocznego wyścigu z rodziną Wagarashi. W trakcie misji, Sasuke i jego drużyna ponownie się spotkali z drużyną Oboro, którzy ochraniali biegacza z rodziny Wagarashi. Podczas ostatniego etapu wyścigu, drużyna 7 stanęła przed Aoim, który używał Raijin no Ken i został ostatecznie pokonany. Rozgoryczenie Sasuke do Naruto powaznie wzrosła, gdy dowiedział się, że jego kolega pokonał Aoiego nową techniką. Ściganie Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Sasuke po opuszczeniu Konohy z Czwórką Dźwięku. Motywowany gniewem nad Itachim nadal jest silniejsza, a jego zazdrość do jego kolegi z drużyny jest coraz silniejsza w krótkim okresie czasu, siła Sasuke i Naruto zostają powstrzymane przez Kakashiego. Chociaż myśli, że jego Chidori zrobiło większe obrażenia wodnej wieży, Sasuke jest zszokowany widząc zdardą wieżę przez Rasengana Naruto. Po wykładzie przez Kakashiego, że Chidori nie jest techniką, którą atakuje się przyjaciół, Uchiha stanął Czwórką Dźwięku Orochimaru, którzy zostali wysłani, aby doprowadzić Sasuke do Otogakure. Ujawnienie siebie i swoich towarzyszy, jest etykietą przeklętych pieczęci z pełnym panowaniem nad nimi, Sakon pozostawia Sasuke z ofertą pójścia z nimi, jeśli chce skorzystać z prawdziwego potencjału swojej przeklętej pieczęci. Decydując się na podjęcie Orochimaru z jego oferty, Sasuke kiedy ucieka z Konohy pozostawia Sakurę w szoku. Mimo płaczliwy próśb Sakury, Uchiha nokautuje ją i dołącza do Czwórki Dźwięku, którzy pomagają mu podwyższyć na drugi poziom przeklętą pieczęć, a tym samym sprawił utratę przytomności na czas wszystkich walk drużyny ścigającą Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke ściera się z Naruto. Wkrótce po przebudzeniu Sasuke, poszedł drogą prowadząca do Doliny Końca, gdzie został znaleziony przez Naruto, który dowiedział się o zamiarze Orochimaru, aby przetransportować siebie do ciała Sasuke. Widząc, Naruto, Sasuke ujawnia swoje zamiary, aby go zabić, żeby uzyskać Mangekyō Sharingana. Naruto nie zgadza się, że Sasuke stanowiłby lub inne jego przyczyny zrobienia dla Orochimaru, wybierając zamiast przeciągnięcie Sasuke z powrotem do wioski przez życie w razie potrzeby. Sasuke rozkoszuje się tym, że Naruto nie zrobi rysy na jego ochraniaczu, początkowo mając przewagę dzięki swojej przeklętej pieczęci i Sharinganowi. Gdy udało mu się przebić prawe ramię Naruto swoim Chidori, jednak na powierzchnię wydostaje się czakra lisa ochraniając Naruto, co daje mu ogromny wzrost mocy jak próbuje mu wbić do rozsądku. Sasuke tylko odparł, że Naruto nie mógł zrozumieć utraty rodziny, ponieważ on od zawsze był sam, lecz Uzumaki mówi mu, że on jest dla niego niczym brat i nie pozwoli mu na zerwanie tej więzi. Sharingan Sasuke ewoluował do końcowego etapu w tym momencie, przechylając na rzec walkę Sasuke, który jest w stanie przewidzieć ruchy Naruto. Jednak czakra lisa otacza Naruto osłoną w kształcie czakry lisa. W odpowiedzi, Sasuke aktywował drugi etap jego przeklętej pieczęci, jak on i Naruto ścierają się swoimi atakami. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke po pokonaniu Naruto daruje mu życie. Po zderzeniu powstaje kopuła z koligującej energii, Sasuke pokonuje Naruto z pieczęcią do klatki piersiowej, a nie Chidorim. Gdy kopuła opadła podczas utraty przytomności, Naruto udało się zarysować ochraniacz Sasuke, który potem spada na ziemię. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę zabicie Naruto, wtedy i teraz, Sasuke zaczyna mieć wątpliwości i postanawia odnaleźć swoją własną drogę do przewyższenia Itachiego. Pozostawiając jego porysowany ochraniacz na czoło, Sasuke udał się do Orchimaru, który postanawia trenować Sasuke, aż do czasu, aby jego młode ciało osiągnęło pełnie mocy. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Po dwóch latach w jego treningu z Orochimaru, Sasuke podsłuchał rozmowę Kbuto do Orochimaru o konieczności przeniesienia fiolkę do badań na Suigetsu do południowej bazie. Sasuke nietypowo zaproponował mu dostarczyć się, mówiąc, że po prostu nudzi. Po przybyciu do bazy i dostarczanie podłe, że na chwilę spotkać się z Suigetsu. Podczas gdy spytał Sasuke, aby go uwolnić, Sasuke po prostu powiedział, że musi udowodnić swoją siłę. Jak medycznego ninja przyszedł, aby rozpocząć swoje badania, Sasuke położył genjutsu na jednym z nich, dzięki czemu uwalniania człowieka Suigetsu. Po czym, Sasuke zaoferował pomoc Karin odzyskać Suigetsu. Prosząc Karin, dlaczego wybiera pozostać z Orochimaru, jak jej zmysłowe zdolności można łatwo uniknąć Şannīna, upierała się, że będzie ona zawsze można polować, ale woli być obok kogoś silnego. Wkrótce znaleźli Suigetsu i zaangażował go, który założył duet z jego technik wodnych. Ostatecznie, Karin stonowane Suigetsu z jej łańcuchów czakry. Zadowolony z jego badań, Sasuke uważa, że te obaj stałaby użytecznych sojuszników w przyszłości i postanowił zdobyć ich. Sasuke i Sai right|thumb|159px|Sasuke przygotowuje się do zabicia Naruto. Prawie trzy lata po opuszczeniu Konohy, Sasuke spotyka nowego członka w drużynie Kakashiego, Saia. Pomimo braku zainteresowania Saiem, Sasuke przypadkowo wywołał i podporządkowuje Saia w genjutsu niemalże zabijając intencję. Sai jest zdziwiony, że nawet osoba, pozbawiona uczuć, takich jak on sam został dotknięty wzrokiem Sasuke, kierując w jego Sharingana. Gdy Sai komentuje, jak Naruto i Sakura przez tyle lat szukają Sasuke, chłopak odpowiada, że zerwał wszelkie więzi tylko dla jednej. Później, gdy drużyna Kakashiego inflintruje jedną z kryjówe Orochimaru pod dowództwem Yamato, Sai, działając na własną rękę, lokalizuje i wchodzi do pokoju Sasuke, podczas gdy on odpoczywa w dążeniu do jego zabicia na polecenie przełożonego w Konosze Korzenia, Danzo Shimury. Jednak po spędzeniu jakiś czas w drużynie Kakashiego, zwłaszcza z Naruto, Sai jest w stanie zrozumieć znaczenie więź przyjaźni i postanawia pomóc Naruto go uratować. Jednak wściekły na przeszkody, Sasuke niszczy pokój, Naruto, Sakura i Yamato przybywają do ich lokalizacji. Mimo, że po prawie trzech lat, zobaczyli siebie nawzajem, Sasuke wyraża swoją zwykłą obojętność wobec swojego byłej drużyny. Niewzruszony intencją Orochimaru dla niego i perfektywa powrotu do domu do Konohy z jego dawnymi przyjaciółmi, Sasuke angażuje ich do walki, wykazując poza jego wzrost szybkości i poprawę umiejętności. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke spotyka Kyūbiego. Ostatecznie drużyna Kakashiego przegrywa przeciwko Sasuke, głównie ze względu na wyczerpanie drużyny z posiaci Czteroogoniastego Naruto (że wcześniej używał do walki z Orochimaru), powodując Naruto zaczął walczyć z Kuramą w jego umyśle. Ku zaskoczeniu zarówno Naruto i Kuramy, Sasuke używa podwyższoną sprawność swojego Sharingana, aby wejść w podświadomość Naruto spotykając samego Kyūbiego, wreszcie odkrył przwdziwe siłę źródła Uzumakiego. Kurama wydaje się być pod wrażeniem wzrostu i zdolności Sasuke jak twierdzi jego czakra jest "złowroga" jak Madary Uchihy. Sasuke chłodno odwołuje wiedzę, że nie zna tej osoby i używa Sharingana do stłumienia czakry Kuramy z powrotem do klatki. Kurama ostrzega Sasuke, że to będzie prawdopodobnie ostatnie ich spotkani, więc ostrzega go, by nie zabijał Naruto, ponieważ żałowałby. Powracając na zewnętrz, Sasuke postanawia zabić swoich wrogów, począwszy Naruto, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Orochimaru, jak perspektywa nich i innych shinobi Konohy, że zlikwidują jeszcze kogoś z Akatsuki, by uczynić jego zemstę o wiele łatwiejszą. Przyjmując pogląd, Sasuke odchodzi z Orochimaru i Kabuto. Sanbi W anime, Yūkimaru zauważył trening Sasuke przy wodospadzie, jak on odbiera kamelie przed Kabuto bierze oddalną odległoś Yūkimaru. Polowanie na Itachiego right|thumb|159px|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Jakiś czas później, Orochimaru testuje umiejętności Sasuke poprzez walkę z setkoma shinobi z Otogakure w celu wyzbycia się litości, ale nie zabił ich, zadanie kończy się, bez podejmowania zarysowania i nie zabijając żadnego z nich. Gdy zapytał o drugiej części scenariusza, Sasuke zauważa, że jedyną osobą, która pragnie zabić to jego brat, Itachi, i pozostawia do jego sali szkoleniowej. Wkrótce potem, jak Orochimaru osiąga granice swego obecnego "naczynia", zawierające jego duszę, która zaczyna ulegać degradacji jego zdrowia, on jest powiadomiony przez Kabuto, że czas na jego rytuał przejęcia ciała Sasuke, który jest w pobliżu. Gdy Kabuto pozostawia trochę leku, narażony Orochimaru niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowany przez Uchihę, który uznaje go za słabego, by być godnym posiadania jego ciała lub Sharingana. Chociaż Sasuke wydaje mieć zwycięstwo po krótkiej potyczce, z ciała ukazuje się prawdziwa postać wężowy Orochimaru, który przeniósł Sasuke do podświadomości Orochimaru postanawia użyć Fushi Tensei. Jednakże Sasuke odwraca proces używając swojego Sharingana, a tym samym, zyskuje dostęp do wszystkich umiejętności Orochimaru. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke za pomocą węży powstrzymuje Jūgo i Suigetsu. Gdy Orochimaru odszedł, Sasuke idzie do przodu z jego planem, aby znaleźć i zabić Itachiego, najpierw odszuka byłych eksperymentów Orochimaru - Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin i Jūgo - pod pretekstem udzielenia im cnoty dla swoich siebie po sukcesie ich misji (Suigetsu chce odzyskać Samehadę zabijając partnera Itachiego z Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki; Karin chce być z Sasuke z powodu silnej miłości od czasu ich spotkania, a Jūgo chce zobaczyć, czy Sasuke był rzeczywiście warty jego drogiego przyjaciela, poświecenie Kimimaro) i werbuje ich drużyny Hebi. I zaraz potem, Sasuke miał jego drużynę podzieloną i dowiedział się o potencjalnym miejscu przebywania Itachiego. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke kontra Deidara. Podczas poszukiwania w spokoju, Sasuke zostaje odnaleziony przez członków Akatsuki, Deidara i Tobi, chcą go zabić za zabicie samego Orochimaru. Korzystając z jego Sharingana i technik na bazie błyskawicy, Sasuke udaje się zapobiec większości ataków Deidary, co powoduje u Deidary przygotowanie smoka C2. Chociaż smok kieruje przytłaczając Uchihę na krótki okres czasu, w końcu pokonał go na drugim poziomie przeklętej pieczęci i Chidori Eisō. Działania Sasuke sprawiły we wściekłość Deidarę, zaostrzając swoją wcześniejszą nienawiść do Sharingana, wynikające z jego ostatniego spotkania z Itachim, jeszcze dalej, co do niego nie widział lub podziwiał jego "sztuki". Deidara ujawnił swój atut, użwa C4 aby w końcu anulować na maleńkie, nanon, w wielkości ładunków wybuchowych w jego krwioobiegu. Szokując Deidarę, Sasuke pojawia się za nim i uderza go z ogromną siłą, skutecznie pokonując członka Akatsuki, który wyczerpał swój dopływ czakry. W ostatnim rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem, Deidara używa C0 próbując wysadzić się w powietrze wraz z Sasuke w wybuchu zabierając wszystko wokół siebie. Jednak Sasuke przywołuje Mandę w odpowiednim czasie i używa Sharingana mając wielką ochronę węża i przeskakuje obu dla bezpieczeństwa. Niestety, tylko byli w stanie przejść do jaskini Ryūchi, zarówno Manda i Sasuke zostali dotknęci falą uderzeniową wybuchu, w którym zginął Manda. Krótko po tym, Sasuke zasygnalizował Suigetsu do przywołania Mandy i Uchihy nadal wewnątrz niego do zjednoczonego i grupy z jego drużyny. Walka Braci left|thumb|159px|Sasuke ściera się z Itachim. Po wyleczeniu ran, Hebi nadal na jedną z kryjówek Akatsuki, gdzie Sasuke znajduje kruczego klona Itachiego, który wyraża zachwyt wzrostu siły Sasuke i mówi mu, że będą ze sobą walczyć w kryjówce Uchiha, pozostawiając resztę Hebi z Kisame. Wewnątrz kryjówki, Itachi pyta Sasuke, co widzą jego oczy, które następnie Sasuke odpowiedział, że widzi Itachiego "martwego u jego stóp". Obaj bracia natychmiast rozpoczynają krótką walkę taijutsu, podczas którego Itachi mówi Sasuke przeklętą historię swojego klanu, z "Madara Uchiha" jest wciąż żywy w innym Uchiha obok siebie, a jego pragnienie, aby uzyskać nieskazitelny Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan biorąc oczy Sasuke. Gdy kończy się, bracia pierwsza walka w walce pod genjutsu, gdzie Sasuke domaga się lokalizacji Madary tak, że może go też zabić, ale potem Itachi mówi o "nieśmiertelności", on rzuca na Sasuke Tsukuyomi. Uchiha uwalnia się, ku zaskoczeniu Itachiego, ze względu na jego ogromne opanowanie Sharingana. Zetsu jako świadkowie (i "nagrywają") walki, dwójka Uchihów rozpoczyna walkę ninjutsu. Sasuke i Itachi szybko rzucają shurikenami na siebie, co powoduje zastój. Sasuke rzucił Fūma Shuriken, atak, który powinien być łatwy do uniknięcia, jednak Itachi został ranny, a nawet zakaszlał krwią. Niezależnie od stanu Itachiego, Sasuke uwalnia Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, powodując, że Itachi skacze pod sam sufit, gdzie Sasuke zmusza go na zewnątrz z Chidori to samo. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Itachi ścierają się płomieniami. Na zewnątrz, obaj bracia wytwarzają dwa przeciwstawne ogoniaste kule. Gdy Sasuke zyskuje swoją ognistą kulą na Itachiego, Uchiha postanowił zastosować ostateczne środki, stosując technikę Mangekyō Sharingana, Amaterasu, która zapala obszar w nieśmiertelnie czarnymi płomieniami, a prawie spala Sasuke. Uchiha przeżywa za pomocą z jednej technik Orochimaru i jego drugiego poziomu przeklętej pieczęci, używa Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu, która tworzy sztuczny stan pogody wokół nich, doskonale nadając do ataku Sasuke na Itachiego z jego ostateczną techniką błyskawicy, która wykorzystuje moc naturalnej błyskawicy samego: Kirin. Jednak Itaci ledwo przeżył, tylko jego trzeciej i ostatecznej techniki Mangekyō, Susanoo. Po użyciu resztek czakry na Kirin, Orochimaru, który został wchłonięty i tłumiony przez czakrę Sasuke, korzysta z okazji, by pojawić się w świecie zewnętrznym za pośrednictwem jednej ze swoich Yamata no Jutsu w ostatecznej próbie przejęcia ciała Sasukena na jego własne. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, Itachi używa Miecza Totsuka z Susanoo, aby go zapieczętować na stałe w sferze genjutsu, usuwając w ten sposób każdy odcień istoty Orochimaru z Sasuke, w tym przelętą pieczęć nieba. left|thumb|159px|Zakończenie walki Sasuke z jego bratem. Opanowany po nadejściu Itachiego, Sasuke obserwuje w przerażeniu jego brata nieuchronnie zmierzającego po jego oczy, ale jest bardzo zaskoczony, gdy zamiast tego, Itachi mówi kilka słowa i po szturchnięciu go upada na ziemię po swojej śmierci. Zszokowany i wyczerpany Sasuke również upada na ziemię, choć z uśmiechem ze względu na realizację jego kształcenia misji. Sasuke budzi się w jaskini w opiece Tobiego, który szybko objawia się jako Madara Uchiha. Gdy Tobi próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Sasuke, usuwając jego maskę i ujawniając swojego Sharingana, lewe oko Sasuke reaguje na Sharingana Tobiego i wyzwala Mangekyō Sharingana Itachiego, który rzuca Amaterasu, ustawienie zamaskowanego człowieka w ogniu, i zmuszając go do odwrotu w ciemności jaskini. Po rozwianiu czarnych płomieni z łatwością, bez szwanku, zamaskowany Tobi pojawia się ponownie i zaczyna rozmawiać, gdy Itachi nigdy nie przestawał go zadziwiać. Gdy Sasuke pyta, co on mówi, Tobi pokazuje, że Itachi najprawdopodobniej przeszczepił jednorazowo Amaterasu w oku Sasuke do ataku, czy i kiedy zobaczył Sharingana Tobiego. Gdy Sasuke zarzuca mu, że to co mówi nie ma sensu, że objawienie zaskakuje Tobiego, że to było po to by go chronić, ale Sasuke nadal mu nie wierzył, Tobi powiedział, jak to musi wszystko brzmieć szaleńcem, ale zapewnił, że mówił prawdę, i przedstawił się jako człowiek, który pomógł Itachiemu w masakrze klanu Uchiha. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke budzi swojego Mangekyō Sharingana z powodu śmierci Itachiego. Tobi wyjawia "prawdę" o Itachim; że zabił swój klan na rozkaz z Konohy, a potem wstąpił do Akatsuki, żeby mieć oko na organizację od wewnątrz, aby trzymać bezpiecznie jego wioskę i brata, i że wszystko to dla wzmocnienia Sasuke. Wspominając swoje dzieciństwo, jak Itachi naprawdę był miłym, dobrym bratem, Sasuke aktywował własny Mangekyō Sharingan. On zmienił Hebi na Taka i obiecał zniszczyć Konohę, a potem płakał nad wspomnieniami ukochanego brata. Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled In this novel, Sasuke starts experiencing eye irritation in the days after Itachi's death. Tobi gives him a bottle of Kotarō, a medicine that Itachi used to use. It helps, but very little of it remains. Hoping to get more and to verify parts of the story that Tobi told him, Sasuke goes to the Howling Wolf Village. There, he meets Kina and Reishi Kodon, two brothers whose relationship is very similar to the one Sasuke used to have with Itachi when they were younger. They recognise Sasuke before he even introduces himself, having heard so much about him from Itachi that they feel as though they already know him. They explain that Itachi would visit them a couple times every year to get another prescription of Kotarō and that, while waiting for it to be prepared, he would tell them warmly about his beloved little brother. Itachi also explained to them that, if Sasuke ever stopped by, it would be because he had died, so they share their condolences. Sasuke is saddened by this confirmation that Itachi was a good person. Wishing to be alone, he places an order for more Kotarō before going off to rest in the same shack Itachi used to stay in. During the week it will take the Kotarō to be made, Kina convinces Sasuke to help him investigate a series of murders that have been taking place in the area, hoping it will redeem their Kodon clan. During the course of the investigation, Sasuke discovers that Kina is behind the murders, killing villagers who pick on him by inadvertently releasing Rōen, a monster sealed within him; every time this happens, Reishi wipes his memory so that he won't be traumatised by what he did. With the village starting to suspect that one of the brothers is responsible, Reishi asks Sasuke to help convince them that he is the murderer in order to spare Kina. Sasuke, again reminded of the relationship between Itachi and himself, agrees. Kina, however, doesn't want anything to happen to Reishi, and once again inadvertently releases Rōen and starts attacking the Howling Wolf Village. Because of the nature of the seal containing Rōen, they have only ten minutes to perform another seal or Kina will die. Sasuke suggests a new seal concocted by Itachi before he died: Sasuke keeps Rōen busy with his Mangekyō Sharingan, it having finally awakened on coming to terms with Itachi's death; Reishi performs the seal, trapping Rōen in a nearby shrine at the cost of his life. Kina is saved and is given sole credit for stopping Reishi and saving the village, Sasuke having altered the villagers' memories with genjutsu. Kina, unable to remember anything, doubts this story is true, unwilling to believe Reishi was a murderer. Sasuke offers to take Kina with him and train him to be a ninja, but Kina refuses, wishing to stay in the Howling Wolf Village and help people like Reishi did. As in the manga and anime, Sasuke gathers the members of Hebi with Tobi watching from nearby. Having finally accepted that Itachi was a good person who was wronged by Konoha, he decides that the new mission for their team, now renamed "Taka", will be to destroy Konoha. Inwazja Paina left|thumb|159px|Sasuke kontra Killer B. Przed tym jak Taka chce zaatakować Konohę, Tobi przekonał ich, aby rozpoczęli użytkowanie z Akatsuki. Wysłał ich do kraju Błyskawic, aby schwytali Ośmioogoniastego, gdzie znaleziono jego gospodarza, Killer B. Próba pojmania obrała zły początek, jak szybko obezwładnieni przez Killera B zarówno Suigetsu i Jūgo, co skłoniło Sasuke do walki z B. Uchiha nie mógł odczytać unikalne genjutsu Killera B i w końcu B wbił Sasuke z sześcioma mieczami. Sasuke został uratowany i uzdrowiony przez Karin, a drużyna postanowiła atakować razem. Chociaż mieli więcej sukcesów, Killer B uwolnił sporo czakry Ośmioogoniastego i otoczył się płaszczem z czakry. Gdy Sasuke spróbował użyć genjutsu na B, Ośmioogoniasty przerwał i B atakuje na nieświadomego Sasuke z wielką siłą przy użyciu mocy Ośmioogoniastego raniąc szyię klatkę piersiową Uchihy. Podczas gdy Sasuke był umierający, Killer B całkowicie przekształcił się w bestię, pozostawiając Takę zdeklasowaną. Jūgo uzdrowił Sasuke przez fuzję niektórych z własnym ciałem i Suigetsu umożliwił drużynie ucieczkę, ochraniając ich przed Killerem B. Obawiając się o śmierci jego i kolegów z drużyny, Sasuke wywołał swojego nowego Mangekyō Sharingan i rzucił Amaterasu w celu uchwycenia Killera B. Sasuke dostarczył B przed Tobim. Potem odpoczywał, ale byli śledzeni przez J. Jednak, gdy Uchiha przewrócił szklankę z wodą, dowiedział się, że wzrok zaczynął się pogarszać. On zdecydował się zachować w tajemnicy przed drużyną. Później Sasuke i Jūgo złapali J, który ich szpiegował i prawdopodobnie zabili go. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Po tym jak Taka odzyskała siły po walce z Killerem B, skierowali się do Konohy, ale są powstrzymani przez Tobiego. Poinformował Takę o zniszczeniu Konohy i problemach z zdobyciem Ośmioogoniastego, który został ujawniony niczym więcej niż przekształconą macką. Również powiedział im, że Danzō Shimura został Hokage i udaje się na szczyt Kage. Taka udaje się z Białym Zetsu do kraju Żelaza, gdzie odbywał się szczyt. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke kontra A. Taka udaje się przedostać na szczyt bez wykrycia, ale ich ujawnienie zostaje skierowane przez Zetsu, na rozkaz Tobiego. Zmuszeni z ukrycia, Sasuke zajmuje się samurajami i ubija je mimo poprzedniego nie zabijać zaostrzonej polityki, ze względu na które padł w głąb klątwy nienawiści. Czwarty Raikage wciąż był pod wrażeniem, że Sasuke pojmał Killera B, konfrontując się z Taką, wraz z jego eskortą. W tym momencie Suigetsu i Jūgo spotkali Raikage i Darui, Sasuke udało się rzucić Genjutsu: Sharingan na C. Następnie Uchiha stanął przeciwko Raikage. Podczas tego spotkania wywiązała się walka, Sasuke odskoczył na Erubō i udaje się przebić z Chidori, pomimo w Raiton Chakura Mōdo . Pomimo wysiłków Sasuke, przeciwnik zareagował Raigā Bomu, chociaż Sasuke udaje się ochronić za pomocą klatki piersiowej Susanoo. Uchiha zakrył Susanoo z Amaterasu, w którego wyniku Raikage traci rękę. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke walczy z rodzeństwem piasku. Gdy Raikage miał zadać ostateczny cios, Sasuke manipuluje czarnymi płomieniami atakując. Jednak zostaje uratowany przez Piątego Kazekage, Gaarę i jego eskortę. Po ujrzeniu Sasuke, Kazekage próbował przekonać Sasuke, aby powrócił na jasną stronę, Uchiha odpowiedział, że nic tam nie widzi. Tymczasem Gaara zaatakuje wraz z Kankurō, Temari i Darui. Jednakże Sasuke użył niekompletne Susanoo, żeby się ochronić i uciec z Karin, pozostawiając Jūgo i Suigetsu samym sobie. Karin kieruje Sasuke do pokoju, w którym odbywał się szczyt, ale zanim mógł zaatakować Danzō, Sasuke stanął przed Mifune. Choć był wyczerpany z powodu poprzednich walk, Sasuke udaje się zgromadzić wystarczająco dużo siły, by na chwilę walczyć z Mizukage. Sasuke był gotowy, aby przejść, ale zostaje wzmocniony przez Hōshi no Jutsu Zetsu. Uciekł od Mizukage, ale musi walczyć z Trzecim Tsuchikage. Sasuke zostaje ledwo uratowany przez Tobiego, który wyciągnął go i Karin do innego wymiaru przy użyciu swojego Sharingana, żeby Karin uleczyła Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke najwyraźniej zabija Danzō. Tobi przeniósł Sasuke przed Danzō, który natychmiast zaatakował młodego Uchihę. Sasuke złapał Danzō z ramieniem jego Susanoo i przesłuchiwał go o prawdzie Itachiego. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, Danzō w rzeczywistości rozkazał Itachiemu dokonania masakry klanu Uchiha, natychmiast zgniótł starszego na śmierć. Jednak pojawia się za nim w całkowicie nienaruszonym stanie i gotowy do walki Danzō. Sasuke udaje się zabić Danzō różnymi metodami, chociaż za każdym razem, Danzō wychodził bez szwanku. left|thumb|159px|Starcie Sasuke i Danzō. Sasuke, zastąpiony przez swoją żądzę zemsty, przesuwa jego Susanoo, aby przejść do pełnej formy i zdołała wystrzelić strzały. Tobi uświadamia sobie, że Danzō korzysta z Izanagi, co pozwala mu na uniknięcie ciężkim ranom i napisać historię na nowo, jak chce. Danzō przywołuje Baku w celu zatrzymania Sasuke, jednak Sasuke udaje się pokonać zwierzę techniką Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Sasuke udaje się kilka razy zabić Danzō różnymi metodami, one kolidują ponownie, Danzō , z Fūton: Shinkūjin i Chidori Sasuke, a także opierając się na technice Izanagi Danzō, aby go uratować. Jednak, Sasuke użył genjutsu tylko tworząc iluzję, że Izanagi nadal był aktywny, pozwalając mu na zadanie śmiertelne rany Danzō. Danzō bierze Karin za zakładniczkę, próbując zyskać na czasie, ale Sasuke nie miał żadnych wątpliwości i śmiertelnie zranił Karin w celu wykończenia Danzō. Gdy jego zemsta uśmierciła Danzō, Sasuke ogłosił swoje plany, aby iść do Konohy. Jednak Tobi zauważył, że Sasuke był wyczerpany i blisko utraty wzroku. Powiedział do Uchihy, żeby zabił Karin, jeśli jest nie przydatna. Gdy Sasuke miał zabić Karin, nagle pojawiła się Sakura i przerwała mu. Powiedziała mu, że jest gotowa iść za nim, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to opuszczenie wioski, a nawet zniszczenie. Sasuke był sceptyczny i kazał jej zabić Karin, aby udowodnić swą szczerość. Jednak w momencie zawahania Sakury, Uchiha próbował zabić ją techniką Chidori, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Kakashiego. Bierze próbę Kakashiego, żeby przypomniał sobie byłych towarzyszy z Konohy i trakuje ich jako obrazę Itachiego, Susanoo Sasuke zyskuje warstwę pancerza. Jednak ta forma była krótkotrwała, aż do przerażenia Sasuke, jego wzrok pogarszał się błyskawicznie, z punktu widzenia niewyraźne co najwyżej, Sakura wykorzystuje okazję, aby spróbować i uderzyć go w dół. right|thumb|159px|Starcie Sasuke i Naruto. W końcu Sakura nie może się zmusić, by zabić Sasuke. Choć blisko ślepym, Sasuke wykrywa ją i prawie zabija, ale ona zostaje uratowana przez Naruto. Uzumaki sympatyzuje się z motywami Sasuke, do którego Sasuke cynicznie mówił o postępach jego zemsty, a także ujawnił jego zbrodnię zamordowania Danzō. Kiedy Naruto powstrzymuje Kakashiego, aby utrzymać go od zabicia Sasuke, Uchiha korzysta z okazji, aby jeszcze raz zabić Kakashiego swoim Chidori, ale uderza w Rasengana Naruto. W momencie kolizji, mówi Naruto, że jedną opcją jest zabicie jego lub śmierć. Naruto odrzuca tą opcję, stwierdzając, że ma trzecią opcję. Ponieważ uderzenie odepchnęło obydwu, pojawia się jeden z białych klonów zetsu i Sasuke spada na niego. Wtedy pojawia się Tobi, żeby zabrać chłopca, ale Sasuke mówi, żeby poczekał, bo chce usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia Naruto, który mówi mu, że jeśli będą walczyć to z pewnością obaj umrą. Sasuke staje się zły i domaga się odpowiedzi od niego, dlaczego się tak troszczy, a Uzumaki odpowiada, że robi to, bo uważa go za przyjaciela, zostawiając Sasuke w szoku. Mimo to niewyobrażalne wydarzenie, Sasuke stanowczo stwierdza, że nie chce wrócić na ścieżkę. Tak więc przed odejściem, Sasuke mówi Tobiemu, że muszą porozmawiać. W ich kryjówce, Sasuke pyta się Tobiego czy przeszczepi mu oczy Itachiego, ponieważ jego wizja prawie zniknęła przez jego lekkomyślne nadużywanie jego Mangekyō Sharingana i chce pokonać Naruto pełną mocą. Po przeszczepie oczu Itachiego, Sasuke uznał, że potrzeba czasu, aby móc ich używać i dostosować się do nowego Mangekyō. Jednak Sasuke zauważył, że to było idealne, i czuł napływającą moc Itachiego do niego. Bez wiedzy Sasuke, Tobi również mu potajemnie wszczepił sześć klonów białych zetsu do szpiegowania go. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kuliminacja left|thumb|159px|Sasuke testuje Susanoo po przeszczepieniu oczu Itachiego. Po przeszczepie Sasuke pyta się Zetsu, czy może już zdjąć bandaże. Zetsu mówi mu, że jeszcze nie, ale kiedy to zrobi, on będzie patrzył na zupełnie nowy świat. Po pewnym czasie, Sasuke swoim Susanoo atakuje Białego Zetsu i ustawia go w Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, mówiąc, że jego oczy widzą dobrze w ciemnościach, więc powinien zrobić to na zewnątrz. Następnie zdejmuje bandaże, odsłaniając swój Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Później, gdy Sasuke wchodzi na pole bitwy w środku burzy, ogląda się za sobą i pokazuje złowieszczy uśmiech. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke łączy siły z Itachim, aby pokonać Kabuto. Sasuke spotyka niektórych klonów Zetsu, którzy oczekują, aby wiedzieć, dlaczego opuścił kryjówkę. Gdy klony zdały sobie sprawę, że Sasuke zabił oryginalnego Białego Zetsu, atakują go. Uchiha postanowił, wykorzystać ten czas na dalsze testowanie nowych umiejętności, zabija większość klonów za pomocą kombinacji Susanoo i Amaterasu. Używa genjutsu na ocałałym klonie, aby odkryć, że Tobi wypowiedział wojnę, a Sojusz Shinobi porusza się do pomocy Naruto. Sasuke zastanawia się, czy Naruto zapomniał czym jest prawdziwa siła. On zahipnotyzowanego klona zabija swoimi czarnymi płomieniami. Potem wspomina o swoim bracie i wznawia jego drogę na pole bitwy. Niedaleko zauważa coś pochodzącego z lasu, bierze swój miecz i idzie zbadać, ku jego zaskoczeniu spotyka brata. Sasuke goni za nim i próbuje go złapać ramieniem Susanoo po zawołaniu Itachiego, ale Itachi odpowiada tym samym. Po zbadaniu, że to Itachi, Sasuke pyta go co tu robi, skoro już od dawna jest martwy. Itachi wyjawia, że Kabuto ożywił go poprzez zakazną technikę na czas wojny. Sasuke zadaje mu mnóstwo pytań i ripostuje późniejsze oświadczenie brata. Wtedy Itachi mówi bratu, że on nie ucieka, tylko skupia się na ważniejszym zadaniu, takie jak zatrzymanie techniki ożywienia. Zbliżając się do bazy Kabuto, Itachi przywołuje kruki, aby oślepić Sasuke, gdyż udaje się do konfrontacji z Kabuto. Gdy Sasuke dogonił Itachiego, on wziął Kabuto za Orochimaru, ale szybko zorientował się kim był. Yakushi próbował namówić Sasuke połączenia sił w pokonaniu Itachiego, ale po poznaniu częściowej prawdy o bracie postanowił współpracować z bratem i zażądał od niego po walce ujawnienia prawdy. Po przekazu informacji swojego brata o umiejętnościach powiększonych węży Kabuto atakują po dwóch stron. Aktywując swoje Susanoo obok Itachiego, niszcząc węże. Sasuke udaje się zbliżyć do Kabuto i zdjąć kaptur, ale jego miejscu były węże. Sasuke rzuca mieczem w jeden z wężami w oddali, przyciskając go do ściany. Jednak, jak Kabuto udaje się ich uniknąć, Sasuke słucha, jak Kabuto mówi mu, że od jego byłych kolegów, którzy byli eksperymentami nabył umiejętności. Formując Susanoo Sasuke wytrzeliwuje na Kabuto strzałę, którą o włos unika. Sasuke słucha, jak Kabuto mówi o znalezieniu jaskini Ryūchi i przejściu przez trening białego mędrca, który przeobraził go w smoka. left|thumb|159px|Strzała Sasuke przybija Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini. Gdy Kabuto zaincjonował technikę, Sasuke zakrywa uszy i zamyka oczy z bólu, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może utrzymać swojego Susanoo. Gdy technika kończy się, Sasuke otwiera oczy i widzi jak Susanoo Itachiego chroni go. Późnie Sasuke próbował trafić Kabuto swoim Chidori Eisō. Itachi mówi Sasuke, że oni podobnie walczyli z dzikiem. Formułując jego strzałę Susanoo Sasuke jest w stanie trafić w Kabuto ogon węża z jego strzałą, przypinając go do sufitu jaskini. Gdy Itachi podszedł do Kabuto, on przebił mieczem, ale szybko wrócił do siebie. Zauważając silną pracę zespołowę pomiędzy braćmi, Kabuto kpi z nich za to, że mają różne wartości, ale Itachi mówie Sasuke, aby nie słuchał Kabuto. Itachi przyznaje się do ciemnej strony Konohy, ale nadal zdecydowanie uważa się za shinobi z Konohy. Przyznaje się do własnych błędów, Itachi obiecuje powiedzieć coś ważnego po walce, którą zamierza zakończyć "Izanami". Gdy Kabuto atakuje, Itachi blokując mówi, że użył już pewnej techniki. Kabuto ponownie atakuje i zmusza Itachiego do tworzenia pierścienia Amaterasu dla ochrony siebie i Sasuke. Wychodzi kopia Sakona z podstawy węża Kabuto i natychmiast przekształca w Jirōbō, aby naruszyć barykadę Amaterasu. Bez czasu do odwetu, obaj bracia spalają Kumosōkai utworzony przez kopię Kidōmaru. Następnie Kabuto ujawnił kopię Kimimaro zabarykadować ich wyjście z kombinacją kości i wstęg. Po zablokowaniu, Sasuke powstanowił użyć Enton: Kagutsuchi niszcząć sieć, która była przed nimi, pozostawiając pole kości Itachiemu. Po wycofaniu się, na nich wpływa genjutsu Tayuyi. Korzystając z własnych genjutsu przełamują u siebie, wolni od techniki, bracia są w stanie zatrzymać białego węża Orochimaru przed atakiem. Jednak Kabuto wychodzi z paszczy i przebija Itachiego. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke próbuje ochronić Itachiego przed Kabuto. Gdy Kabuto próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Itachim znów jego pieczęcią, Sasuke interweniuje swoim Susanoo, zmuszając Yakushiego do odwrotu. Następnie Uchiha używa Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu na Kabuto, tylko przeciwdziałając. Po powrocie do Itachiego, Sasuke obserwuje jak Kabuto i Itachi wydaje się koligować wielokrotnie w tym czasie. To wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Izanami Itachiego zostało wcielone w życie. Kwestionując jego brata o technice, Itachi wyjaśnia mechanizm stojący Izanami. Itachi mówi Sasuke, że on teraz będzie zatrzymnie techniki Kabuto, gdy Sasuke nie zgodził się z Itachim również zostaje zatrzymany po raz technika została anulowana. Sasuke reaguje ze złością na oświadczenie Itachiego, że był dumny, aby móc chronić swoją wioskę i uwagę mówiąc, iż nie może wybaczyć im za to, co zrobili Itachiemu. thumb|left|159px|Itachi mówi swoje ostatnie słowa do Sasuke. Pogodzony z faktem, że nie może zmienić zdania brata, Sasuke powiedział Itachiemu, że to dlatego, ponieważ przypomniał sobie czas z Itachim, w którym nie dałoby się jego zemsty przeciwko Konosze i w ten sam sposób, że Itachi starał się chronić, on by zniszczył. Z tym, chciał jego brata pożegnać, zanim zauważył Itachiego podchodzącego do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Itachi wyjaśnia, że to co do Sasuke, Tobi i Danzō mu powiedzieli było prawdą: że dano do wyboru śmierć wraz z jego klanem lub zabicie Uchiha, chroniąc wioskę i Sasuke. W końcu Itachi kładze na tył głowy Sasuke rękę i czoło na jego, mówiąc mu, że on wie, iż nie może zmienić zdania Sasuke i nie ważne jaką drogę wybierze, zawsze będzie go kochał. Potem Sasuke patrzy, jak dusza jego brata, zostaje uwolniona zostawiając go z Kabuto. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Gdy jego brat zniknął w zaświaty, Sasuke zaczął kwestionować to, czym była osada i kim byli shinobi. Błądząc w swych myślach, Suigetsu i Jūgo odnajdują chłopaka i dają mu zwój, który znaleźli w kryjówce Orochimaru. Z tego, co wyczytał w zwoju, oświadczył, że odnajdzie człowieka, który wie wszystko, nawet jeśli oznacza to ożywienie Orochimaru. Ignorując protesty Suigetsu użył przeklętej pieczęci nieba Anko wraz z kawałkiem ciała Kabuto do ożywienia wężowego sannina. Po tym co się wydarzyło, Sasuke daje zwój Orochimaru, czyniąc to powoduje, że sannin zastanawiał się czego od "nich" chce. Zmęczony Sasuke, gdy był traktowany jako dziecko przez wszystkich, oznajmił, iż jest zdeterminowany odnaleźć prawdę o przeszłości, aby wybrać swoją drogę. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke powraca do Konohy. Jednocześnie nalegając, że nadal odczuwa potrzebę zemsty, Sasuke wyjaśnił, że musi wiedzieć naprawdę znaczy idea zemsty dla niego i chce wiedzieć czy to był wyłącznie jego decyzja. Zaintrygowany, jak bardzo Sasuke zmienił się, Orochimaru postanowił zabrać go do miejsca, w którym otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Potem Sannin zabrał ich do Konohy, gdzie na krótką chwilę wyczuwają czakrę Naruto będący na polu bitwy. Reagując na to, jak niewiele więcej niż uciążliwe, Sasuke mówi do grupy żeby kontynuowali podróż, w której szli w kierunku świątyni będąca w ruinach na obrzeżach wioski. Po tym jak Orochimaru odzyskał maskę, Sasuke wskoczył na wysoki punkt obserwacyjny, zauważając, że osada się zmieniła. Jednak chłopak nie miał względem niej żadnych sentymentalnych uczuć, a potem Sasuke udał się do sanktuarium Naka, gdzie znajdowała się zapieczętowana ukryta sala. Po tym, Orochimaru rozpoczął rytuał rozpieczętowania zawartości żołądka Shinigami klony białego zetsu, które byli umieszczeni w Sasuke, a do klonów weszli czterej hokage. Po ożywieniu Hokage, Sasuke pyta się Hiruzena z jakiego powodu kazno Itachiemu dokonać masakry klanu. Tobirama Senju mówi Sasuke, że pochodzi z przeklętego klanu posiadające zło, a dzięki niemu może aktywować sharingana, i jak Uchiha, którzy doświadczyli straty, że spirala będzie sięgać w głębszą ciemność, dał im militarną policję Konohy, który ostatecznie ją zlikwidował. Chociaż Hashirama upomniał go, Sasuke powiedział im, że nie obchodzi go ton Tobiramy i nie jest już dzieckiem. Hashiramie zadał pytanie czym jest dziedzictwo wioski i jaką rolę pełnią shinobi. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke podejmuje decyzję. Gdy Hashirama Senju zakończył swą historię, Sasuke powiedział, że trudno nie nazwać ironią, że człowiek, który odziedziczył wolę Hashiramy należał do klanu Uchiha. Tobirama Senju skorygował, iż nie tylko on sam miał te same poglądy, ale również Kagami Uchiha. Po wysłuchaniu to co mieli do powiedzenia Hokage, Sasuke uwolnił się od przekleństwa nienawiści i postanowił ochronić ofiarę swego brata, a potem zaczęli przygotowywania na wyruszenie w kierunku pola bitwy. Po wyjściu świątyni Naki, nagle wpadła na nich Karin, którą Sasuke przeprosił. Wszyscy byli już gotów do drogi. left|thumb|159px|Odrodzona drużyna Kakashiego. Przybywając na pole bitwy, obecność Sasuke wstrząsnęło Sakurą i Naruto, złości Kibę i resztę dziewiątki nowicjuszów. Po stwierdzeniu, że jego dawni towarzysze są hałaśliwi jak zawsze, Sasuke nic nie zdobył prócz pogardy dla swoich dawnych działań. Oświadczył im, że ma zamiar zmienić wioskę i zostać Hokage, takim, że incydenty takie jak te nigdy się nie powtórzą, ale każdy stał w szoku . Shikamaru zauważył, że byłoby to niemożliwym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę to, co uczynił, ale Sasuke dalej mówił, zwracając uwagę, że nie obchodzi, co myślą. Naruto Uzumaki przypomina sobie warunek zostania Hokage, który polegał na tym, że wszyscy muszą uznać twoje stanowisko, lecz Uzumaki powiedział do Sasuke, że to on zostanie Hokage. Obaj swą gotowi do konfrontacji z dziesięcioogoniastym, ale Sakura Haruno dodała, że ona też zamierza zdobyć to stanowisko. Tym sposobem z trójki shinobi odrodziła się drużyna Kakashiego. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke chroni Sakurę. Gdy Hashiramie udało się stworzyć małe otwory w barierze zawierającej dziesięcioogoniastego, Sasuke pokazuje na twarzy duże zainteresowanie mocą Naruto. Początkowo walczył z kilkoma klonami dziesięciogoniastego wykorzystujące swoje umiejętności kenjutsu. Później, Sasuke ratuje Sakurę spod klonów, którym udało się podkraść do niej. Potem Sai poinformował Uzumakiego jak dostać się do głównego ciała dziesięcioogoniastego, a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno i Naruto Uzumaki jednocześnie użyli Kuchiyose no Jutsu przywołując Aodę, a obok niego pojawili się Katsuyu i Gamakichi. Następnie mówi Aodzie, żeby przeszedł obok klonów dziesięcioogoniastego, jednocześnie odbierając ataki swoim mieczem w użyciu techniki Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana. Po pokonaniu dwóch klonów, Sasuke udaje się użyć swojego Susanoo. Następnie użył Susanoo na technikę Susanoo Kagutsuchi w kierunku dziesięcioogoniastego z połączeniem techniki Naruto Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, żeby zadać jeszcze większe obrażenia. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke odpiera ataki klonów dziesięcioogoniastego. Następnie Naruto powiedział do Sasuke, żeby ugasił płomienie, które otaczały dziesięcioogoniastego, ponieważ chłopak chciał połączyć czakrę demonów, lecz Uchiha odmówił zgaszenia płomieni, mówiąc, żeby spalił się i to będzie pierwszy krok do nowego systemu. Później, gdy Madara Uchiha zaczął używaćObito Uchihę do ożywienia się, Sasuke i Aoda trafiły w ten cel, aby powstrzymać proces. Po tym wąż został schwytany przez klony dziesięcioogoniastego, ale Sasuke rzucił się w kierunku Obito, obawiając swe Susanoo, a płomień wystrzelił kolejną wzmocnioną strzałę w Obito. Jednak Obito udaje się powstrzymać atak. Sasuke chciał zaatakować Obito swoim Chidori, Minato teleportował się do niego, żeby go ocalić. Jednak Obito przeżył atak i zaskoczył wszystkich stając się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego. Sasuke był wstrząśnięty jak Obito z łatwością przeciął Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. Kiedy Naruto kwestionował swojego ojca o to, że nie mógł zapobiec zagrożenia, Sasuke kazał mu przestać martwić się, ponieważ Hokage zostali wskrzeszeni. Później, Sasuke przechwycił atak Obito skierowany na Naruto, lecz Uchiha zdołał się przebić przez Susanoo i zaatakował obydwu chłopców. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto atakują Obito. Wraz z Minato jest w stanie teleportować się dzięki oznaczeniu dla techniki latającego boga piorunów pozornie zniknął, szybkie myślenie Naruto ratuje ich przed atakiem Obito. Pamiętając, co powiedział Minato o technice latającego boga piorunów, Sasuke zdaje sobie sprawę, że Naruto był połączony z Minato dzięki broni z czakry pozwalając mu na teleportowanie w bezpieczne miejsce. Później, Sasuke patrzył w jaki sposób sytuacja rozwijała się na polu bitwy, a przy przygotowaniach ze strony Czwartego Hokage wraz z Naruto zaatakowali Obito. Chociaż wierzyli w atak, że wstępnie działał, wszyscy są w szoku, widząc Obito wychodzące z ataku bez szwanku. Po obejrzeniu Obito bezskutecznie odbija Mizuame Teppō Gamakichi, Naruto wysunął hipotezę i sukcesywnie zaatakowali Obito, ujawniając, że senjutsu jest słabością jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastego. Następnie Obito więzi Sasuke wraz z całym sojuszem w barierze i przygotowuje kula kul ogoniastych bestii na nich. Jūgo przyszedł do boku Sasuke z uwagi na barierę dotarcie ich z barierą, ale Naruto nalegał do przybycia przed nim i przenosi część czakry Kuramy. Sasuke i inni szybko znaleźli się poza barierą Naruto i Minato teleportowali cały sojusz shinobi dla bezpieczeństwa. Później Sasuke widział jak Obito objawia ostateczną formę dziesięcioogoniastego, który ich zaatakował. Ino Yamanaka telepatycznie połączyła Hashiramę, aby mógł przekazać informację o oryginalnym dziesięcioogoniastym i planu księżycowego oka w próbie podjęcia walki. Choć słowa Hashiramy nie inspirują wszystkich, Sasuke nadal walczy bez strachu i wątpliwości, zakładając jego Susanoo i wycina kończynę z ogromnego drzewa. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke za pomocą senjutsu i Naruto ponownie atakują Obito. Wołając Naruto, Sasuke zapytał młodego człowieka, jeśli przeprowadzono, jak sam dopiero zaczynał. Dzięki łącza telepatycznemu Ino, emocje i wspomienia zostały przekazane Naruto wszystkim, co prowadzi młodego Uchihę współczuć utraty Itachiego. Sasuke, w jego pełnym Susanoo, dołącza do ataku Naruto. Po tym jak Uzumaki informuje go, aby nie zapominał, że tylko senjutsu będzie działało przeciwko Obito, Uchiha mówi mu, że ma Jūgo używający czakrę senjutsu z jego transformacji mędrca na jego Susanoo, który obejmuje jego Susanoo dając oznaczenia Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba. Następnir Naruto i Sasuke przystępują do ataku Obito, który po raz kolejny używa kul poszukujące prawdy, aby pomóc w ochronie od ich ataku. W zgodzie z Naruto kuli ogoniastej bestii z senjutsu, Sasuke wytrzyliwuje strzałę senjutsu w Obito. Sasuke i Naruto byli niezadowoleni, że ich połączona technika nie uszkodziła Uchihy, ze względu na otoczone kul poszukujące prawdy. Sasuke kontynuuował walkę, ale w tym rezultacie Susanoo Sasuke i forma trybu ogoniastej bestii Naruto ulega zniszczeniu. Jednak, Sasuke i Naruto wstali ponownie na nogi. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto przecinają Obito z wspomagane Susanoo senjutsu mieczem. Stojąc u boku swojego towarzysza, dostrzegł, że oni zakończą z ich następnym atakiem, do którego Naruto zgadza się. Z tym, Sasuke objawia swoje ostateczne Susanoo, które zaczyna otaczać tryb ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Po tym jak Susanoo Sasuke w pełni otoczył tryb ogoniastej bestii Naruto, Sasuke wtedy objawił swój miecz Susanoo. Widząc ich potężną kombinację, Obito przejawia olbrzymią tarczę i miecz Nunoboko, przygotowane do wprowadzenia dwóch młodych shinobi. Po uzgodnieniu, że mieli jedyną szansę wziąc w dół Obito, Sasuke i Naruto naładowali do walki. Podczas gdy 11 Konohy zniszczyła tarczę, miecz boga Susanoo Sasuke udało się rozbić legendarną broń Obito. Z jego zniszczonym mieczem, Sasuke i Naruto udało się przeciąć przez Obito z senjutsu podwyższonym mieczem Sasuke. Ze względu na sukces Sasuke i Naruto w ataku, Obito zaczał tracić kontrolę z ogoniastymi bestiami i Uzumaki zaczął ciągnąć czakrę ogoniastych bestii z Obito. Sasuke i reszta sojuszu shinobi, wspierają chłopaka w przeciąganiu. W końcu udaje im się wyciągnąć ogoniaste bestie. Gdy Obito leży wyczerpany i bezbronny, Sasuke szybko wyciągnął miecz i ruszył do ataku, tylko Kakashi teleportował się przed Uchihą, aby uczynić do osobiście. Wówczas Hatake został powstrzymany przez Minato, który powiedział mu, że Naruto pomaga Hashiramie walcząc z Madarą, do której chłopak powiedział Sasuke, aby dołączył. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke przebija biceps Madary. Sasuke przybył na pole bitwy z szczytu atramentowego ptaku Saia i niemal natychmiast zaczął spalać Madarę swoim Amaterasu. Jednak Uchiha zlekceważył jego atak i pochłonął go. Po tym jak Madara pokonał Naruto i Saia, a także pochłonął czakrę senjutsu Hashiramy Senju, Sasuke zaatakował Madarę zaciekle mieczem. Madara pozwolił Sasuke przebić swój biceps i chwycił jego miecz, a jednocześnie zaoferował młodemu Uchiha możliwość dołączenia go w walce z siłami shinobi. Jednak Sasuke odmawia i informuje starszego Uchihę, że planuje go zabić, do którego Madara odpowiada, że weźmie jego oczy jako tymczasowe zastępstwo dla swojego zaginionego Rinnegana. Naruto i Sai próbowali pomóc Sasuke w jego walce z Madarą, lecz Uchiha uniknął trzech shinobi i pokonał ich, a potem swą uwagę skupił na ogoniastych bestii. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke zostaje przebity przez Madarę. Sasuke przywołał jastrzębia, żeby polecieć do przeciwnika, ale został zatrzymany przez Hashiramę, który zaproponował mu technikę, która będzie w stanie go powiązać, nawet jeśli Madara ma czakrę senjutsu. Sasuke zastanawiał się z jakiego powodu chce mu zaoferować technikę komuś z klan Uchiha, ale Hashirama Senju porównał chłopaka do Izuny, i że miał większe szansę na powstrzymanie Madary bez uciekania się do siły. Sasuke poleciał na swoim zwierzęciu do legendarnego i zaatakował go z pomocą otworu utworzonego przez Tobiramę, który walczył z Madarą. Jednak Madara Uchiha unieruchomił Sasuke w powietrzu i przebił go jego własnym mieczem, mimo zarzutów Tobiramy. left|thumb|149px|Sasuke i Naruto przyjmują siłę Hagoromo. Po tym jak starszy Uchiha, rzucił ledwo żyjącego Sasuke, pamiętając, aby uczcić determinację ofiarę swego brata i zmienić świat shinobi na lepszy. Jednak po tym jak Madara Uchiha odszedł Sasuke upadł na ziemię. Później Tobirama Senju i Karin spostrzegli, że nie mogli wyczuć czakry Sasuke. Nagle ktoś zbliżał się do chłopaka, a tym kimś był Kabuto Yakushi, który był w stanie odnaleźć siebie, a tym samym uwolnić się od techniki Izanami. Udał się na ratunek Sasuke, tak jak Obito, żeby uratować Naruto, oświadczając, że teraz wiedział kim jest i gdzie należał. To wszystko zawdzięczał Itachiemu, który uświadomił mu w trakcie ich walki. W ciągu podświadomości Sasuke spotkał ducha Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Powiedział chłopakowi o swojej historii rodzinnej i objawił, że Sasuke jest kolejnym wcieleniem jego najstarszego syna, Indry. Przyznając się do własnych błędów, jak ojca i przywódcy, Hagoromo zapytał Sasuke czy nie naprawi jego błędy. Po zaakceptowaniu wniosku Hagoromo, mędrzec przelał część mocy w Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto jednocześnie uderzają Madarę. Potem Sasuke wyjął pręty czakry Madary z ciała Tobiramy, Drugi użył techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu wysyłając Sasuke na główną walkę, kiedy teleportował go do kunai Minato, że Naruto zajął z nim. Madara przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem, jak Sasuke przybył obok Naruto, który również spotkał się z Hagoromo i uzyskał czakrę yang wielki mędrca i tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Jak zauważył młody Uzumaki, że on i Sasuke zamiar pokonać go razem, Sasuke powiedział Madarze, żeby przygotował się. Starszy Uchiha odpowiedział, że miał zarówno swoich przywilejów, Rinnegan i senjutsu z Sześciu Ścieżek, i że byli o dowiedzeniu się, kto jest najsilniejszy w ostatecznej walce. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke przecina Madarę. Następnie Madara udał się do wykorzystania jego różnych technik przeciwko duetu, do którego Sasuke i Naruto w połączeniu mocy był w stanie bronić się przed nim. Gdy Madara nadal pozornie manipulował celów z daleka, Rinnegan Sasuke zobaczył przez farsy, odkrywając, że Madara był rzeczywiście produkuje niewidzialną klon go wspomóc. Uświadomienie sobie, że klon był odporny na ataki fizyczne, i że może być uszkodzona tylko technik zawierających genjutsu lub czakry Hagoromo za Sasuke odparował atak Madary przez przeszywający go swoim mieczem. Sasuke następnie wyjaśnił swoją analizę do Naruto, i nakazał mu, aby przygotować atak z senjutsu. Następnie udał się do dwóch napaści Madara ponownie. Współpraca z Naruto, Sasuke użył zwiększoną Chidori połączeniu z Naruto Senpō: Jiton Rasengan do uderzeniu Madary, tylko dla Madary wykorzystuje jego Rinbo: Hengoku wchłonąć obrażenia. Wykorzystując sytuację przesunięcie na korzyść Sasuke i Naruto, Madara ukradł Sharingana Kakashiego jako tymczasowe zastępcze lewego oka i używane jego moc teleportacji do wymiaru Kamui, aby odzyskać swoją rzeczywiste lewe oko z Obito, ale nie przed Sasuke dwudzieleli starszego Uchiha. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke swoim Susanoo osłania Drużynę 7 przed skutkami Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Wkrótce potem została teleportowana Sakura z Kamui na wymiar przez Obito doprowadzjąc do zdziwienia Sasuke. Ona ostrzegła jej sojuszników o potencjalnej mocy Madary powinien odzyskać jego oczy. Po tym jak Madara powraca, w pełni zregenerowany i zarówno Rinnegana, Madara stworzył cztery cienie powstrzymując swoich przeciwników. Podczas gdy Sakura impulsywnie zaatakowała Madarę, Naruto udało się uratować ją przed uszkodzeniem, a Sasuke zaatakował cień Madary, ale bezskutecznie. Madara wziął na powietrzu i wykonuje Chibaku Tensei. Sasuke odpowiedział rozpętanie jego nadwozia, - Susanoo, co leci w niebo i przecina ogromne meteorytów. Zauważając Księżyc wziął obraz Madary trzeciego oka, Sasuke szybko wycofał się do ziemi, i używanając skrzydła jego Susanoo, aby chronić Naruto, Sakurę i Kakashiego od Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Naruto próbował opuścić, aby pomóc innym, Sasuke zatrzymał go, mówiąc mu, aby uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje left|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 wpada do lawy. Gdy światło techniki Madary zakończyło się, Sasuke zawiedziony jego Susanoo, zauważając, że tylko Rinnegan miał szansę wypowiedzenia Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Madara następnie konfrontował pozostałych wolnych jednostek, tylko dla Czarnego Zetsu nagle zdradził Madarę i przebił dłonią pierś Madary, szokując swoją publiczność. Gdy Madara poprosił swoją manifestację dlaczego miałby to zrobić, Czarny Zetsu śmiało stwierdził, że to rzeczywiście przejaw Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Czarny Zetsu następnie udał się rozszerzyć swoją istotę w Madarze. Gdy Czarny Zetsu nadal przytłacza Madarę, Sasuke zauważył, że wszystkie cienie Madary zniknęły. Sasuke i jego towarzysze natychmiast powaleni na ziemię po dużej ilości czakry, przedarł się z ziemi i popłynęło do Madary. Sasuke wywnioskował, że czakra wracał od ludzi uwięzionych w Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, i postanowił zatrzymać Madarę zanim zdążył wchłonąć więcej czakry. Podczas gdy Naruto zaatakował od przodu, Sasuke natychmiast teleportował za Madarę i próbował wyciąć go w dół. Jednak Sasuke i Naruto za wysiłki były daremne, gdyż były one w pułapce nici czakry. Gdy Czarny Zetsu przeniósł swoje resztki do Madary, czakra zaczęli osiedlać i Kaguya został całkowicie odnowiona. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke ochrania Naruto przed atakiem Kaguyi. Widząc, że Sasuke i Naruto są ożywionymi wnukami, wysłała ich pędzących na ziemię. Tłumacząc, że nie chciała drużyny 7 zakłócać jej planów tworzenia armii, ona przystąpiła do zmiany wymiarów, ich transport do jaskini z rzeki lawy, która następnie zaczęła popadać w Sasuke i drużynę 7. Sasuke natychmiast wezwał Garudę uratować Naruto i siebie ze stopionego rzeki ignorując ratowanie Kakashi i Sakurę. Po kłótni z Naruto, dlaczego nie próbował się ratować swoje wrogów, Kaguya rozpoczęła atak dokładnie określiając, które przebite Susanoo Sasuke, uderzając skrzydła Garudy, jak również na lewą rękę Sasuke. Gdy wpadł do lawy, Naruto szybko uratował Sasuke po odkryciu jego zdolności do latania. Następnie rozpoczął walkę z Naruto przeciw Kaguyi, dając Sasuke otwór do przyłączenia się i uderzemia. Ostatecznie, atak Sasuke nie skutukuje , i jest wypychany z jego Susanoo. left|thumb|159px|Kaguya łapie Naruto i Sasuke kilka minut od zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi. Spadając do oceanu lawy po raz kolejny, jego ostrze zostało spalone w lawie. Sasuke udaje się teleportować się do lokalizacji Naruto, i otrzymuje platformę stania na niej z Naruto. Podczas gdy Kaguya zakrada się za nimi ze łzami w oczach. Czarny Zetsu wyłania się z Kaguyą, wchodząc na Naruto i Sasuke, i zaczyna pochłaniać ich moc, a także wyjaśnia historię porażki Kaguyi, jego twórczości i jego próby ożywienia Kaguyi. Po zakończeniu Czarny Zetsu swojej opowieści, Naruto udaje się pozbyć Czarnego Zetsu od siebie i Sasuke, a obaj shinobi przygotowuje się do kontrataku Sasuke i Naruto później omówić plan kontratakiem, gdzie zostanie wprowadzony do akcji, kiedy były używa Amaterasu na Kaguya, choć ona pochłaniają atak i ostatni wykorzystuje nową technikę. Ostatecznie plan się powiedzie, jak Kaguya jest rozproszony na tyle długo, aby zostać pobity przez Naruto. Sasuke przygotowuje się do uderzenia Kagui z Sześciu Ścieżek uwolnienie yin podczas Naruto przechodzi do uderzenia Kaguyi z Sześciu Ścieżek uwolnienie yang. Jednak próba nie powiodła się się, jak pieczętowanie przesuwa ich do Kaguya innego wymiaru i więzi obu shinobi w więzieniu lodu. Sasuke używa Blaze wydania: Kagutsuchi się uwolnić i Naruto z lodu. Czarny Zetsu mówi Kaguyi, że powinna oddzielić od siebie, i tak za Sasuke wyłania Kaguya i ciągnie go do swojego portalu, zostawiając go w pułapce w wymiarze pustyni, samego i zdezorientowanego. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke biegnie w kierunku Obito i Sakury, żeby zmienić wymiary. On stara się znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę, ale bez sukcesu i szybko staje się wyczerpany. Sasuke wyczuwa czakrę Naruto, ale nie jest w stanie go znaleźć. Później zauważa Obito i Sakurę otwierające portal i wzywa do niego przyjść. Portal staje się mniejszy, jak słabnie Obito, ale Sasuke przesuwa dostać się i łapie Sakurę, kiedy zapada. Potem wyjaśnia, jak działa jego umiejętność. Dzięki Obito w Kamui Sasuke i inni powracają do wymiaru lodem wykorzystując jego zdolność przesuwania. Gdy Sasuke udaje się w stronę Naruto, a drugi pyta go, czy on podziękował Obito i Sakurę, który chłodno odrzuca i mówi Naruto, aby skupić się na Kaguyi. Kaguya natychmiast przenosi wszystkich do wysokiego wymiaru grawitacyjnego, i przygotowuje się do wyeliminowania Sasuke i Naruto. Dzięki wpływom grawitacji, Sasuke i Naruto udało się odskoczyć na atak, ale Kaguya uruchamia atak raz, chcąc wyeliminować zagrożenie. Kakashi i Obito wskakuje przed Sasuke i Naruto, ale Obito używa Kamui ratując Kakashiego, jak również, i wbił w procesie, szokując Sasuke i wszystkich innych. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke atakuje Kaguyę. Sasuke ładuje lewe oko, podczas gdy wszyscy słuchają ostatnie słowa Obito. Gdy zasilanie zostanie przywrócone jego Rinnegan za Sasuke ma możliwość zaskakiwania Kaguyi i natychmiast teleportuje obok niej. Podczas gdy Naruto próbuje uratować Obito, Sasuke informuje go, że nie może nic zrobić, by go uratować, a więc powinien, zamiast skupić się na Kaguyi. Sasuke aktywuje swoje kompletne ciało - Susanoo i leci w kierunku lokalizacji Kaguyi, przygotowuje się ją w walce. Gdy on nadal walczy, Sasuke prezentuje przerażeni i zły Naruto otworem, który zaczyna zdzierać ramię Kaguyi jest z Czarnego Zetsu nadal z nim związany. Podczas gdy Sasuke zaczyna naciskać Kaguyę, Naruto uruchamia dziewięć odrębnych ataków, z których każdy przepojone na czakry ogoniastych bestii. Po uderzeniu Kaguyi z nią, jej ciało staje się niestabilne, przekształcając się w sposób usystematyzowany masą ogoniastych bestii. Produkowana jest kilka wyciągnięte ręce, zżera wszystko, co wejdzie w kontakt. Gdy to Sakura, Kakashi podszedł, odziedziczając moc Sharingana Obito jest od zmarłego ducha, używa Susanoo ratują Sakura, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 zadaje druzgocący cios Kaguyi. Odzyskują kontroli nad sobą, Kaguya następnie kształtuje masę ogoniastej bestii w gigantyczny kulę poszukującej prawdy. Kakashi opracował plan i dzielił się z uczniami, mówiąc im, aby być gotowym na to, co może być ich ostatnia misja jako drużyna. Gdy Naruto rozprasza Kaguyę z jego klami, Sasuke czeka na okazję, by skoczyć do działania. Podczas gdy Kaguya jest rozproszona, Sasuke zamienia się z jednym z cienistych klonów Naruto i pojawia się obok Kaguyi. Gdy ona próbuje uciec, Sakura pochodzi od góry i uderza Kaguyę w dół, jak Naruto i Sasuke w końcu udaje się jej dotknąć ich specjalnym słońcem i księżycem, które otrzymali moce od Hagoromo, przygotowując się do zapieczętowania Króliczej Bogini raz na zawsze. Natychmiast po kontakcie, Sasuke i Naruto rozpocząć ostateczną technikę Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei. Kaguya zastanawia się, jak ona, przodek wszystkich czakry, może zostać pokonany przez zaledwie fragmenty czakry, jak ona powraca do Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, i jest otoczone krajobrazem, tworząc ogromną meteoryt podobny wielkością do Księżyca. Po zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi, tatuaż księżyca znika z ręki Sasuke, jak słońce znika z tatuażu ręki Naruto, i pojawia się na rękach Hagoromo. Uspokojony, że pokonali Kaguyę, natychmiast martwi się jak wrócą z powrotem do realnego świata. left|thumb|159px|Postanowienie Sasuke stworzenie na swój własny sposób świata shinobi. Nagle, Drużyna 7 i ogoniaste bestie są przywołani z powrotem do ziemi przez Hagoromo i wszystkich poprzednich Kage. Zadowolony, Hagoromo dziękuje Sasuke i jego towarzyszom dla uratowanie świata. Podczas gdy wszyscy świętują z przegranej Kaguyi, Sasuke czuje jakiś czas w Madarze, i pędzi do wyeliminowania jego upadłego wroga raz na zawsze. Jednak jest on zatrzymany przez Hagoromo, gdy Hashirama zbliża się do swojego byłego towarzysza. Po poradę Hagoromo, Sasuke słucha Hashiramy i ostatnie słowa Madary do siebie, jak przechodzi Madara się spokojnie i ożywieni powrotu Hokage w zaświaty. Gdy ogoniaste bestie zaczynają mówić o swoich planach na przyszłość teraz, że są one wolne, Sasuke ponuro sprawia, że jego zamiarem zabicia aktualny pięciu Kage nadal uwięziony w Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi znany. Następnie przechodzi do przejęcia kontroli nad dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii i pieczętuje je z daleka w ramach odrębnej Chibaku Tensei. Gdy Kakashi pyta, czy nadal pragnie zemsty po prostu Sasuke wyraźnie stwierdził, że to, co chce się odtworzyć światu tak jak powinno być, robi to z rewolucją. Zwracając uwagę, że tylko Naruto stoi mu na drodze, Sasuke stoi swojego byłego przyjaciela i sojusznika. Choć niestety wygląda na Hagoromo, aby zobaczyć, że po raz kolejny jego dzieci walczą ze sobą, Naruto stanowczo mówi, że zakończy ten spór raz na zawsze. Przed odbiegają one dla ich walki, Naruto wzywa Sasuke przynajmniej uwolnienia ogoniastych bestii, ale Sasuke mówi, że zamierza zniszczyć ogoniaste bestie, które wymagają zabijając Naruto, w celu wyeliminowania czakry ogoniastych bestii wewnątrz niego, a także utrzymanie tych, których uwięzione żywe w celu zakończenia Nieskończoną Tsukuyomi. Każe Naruto za nim, jak on chce podjąć walkę gdzie indziej. Gdy Sasuke odwraca się do wyjścia, Sakura podejmuje ostateczną próbę utrzymywania Sasuke z porzucając je ponownie, tylko zostaje uciszona z genjutsu, aby zapobiec jej z zakłócanie ich walce. Ignorowanie burę Kakashiego, Naruto, Sasuke doprowadził do Doliny Końca. Chociaż Naruto próbuje przekonać Sasuke znów słowami Itachiego, Sasuke przygotowując odparcia zarzutów powiedzieć Naruto, co to znaczy, gdy mówi słowo "Hokage". right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto rozpoczynają drugą walkę w Dolinie Końca. Sasuke wyjaśnia ofiarę Itachiego do Naruto, stwierdzając, że Itachi jest definicją "prawdziwego Hokage", pomimo tego, że jego jedynym błędem było pozwalając Sasuke żyć tak, by mógł poznać prawdę o jego bracie. Wyjaśniając swój dalszy cel, Sasuke mówi Naruto, że jak chce zostać Hokage, stanie się ciemnością i wziąć na wszystkich nienawiści samego świata. Absorbując nienawiść świecie shinobi samego Sasuke wyeliminuje ciemność uszkodzonego systemu, co pozwala zabłysnąć raz jeszcze. Naruto próbuje wyjaśnić błąd w sposób raz jeszcze Sasuke, twierdząc, że Sasuke nie ma nic na temat jego brata lub w co wierzył wiem. Jednak Sasuke nie bierze słowa Naruto pod uwagę, i stwierdza, że śmierć Naruto będzie początkiem nowe czyste łupków jest zdeterminowany do zadawania na świecie. Z nic innego do powiedzenia, Sasuke i Naruto zderzają z taką siłą, aby rozpocząć pękanie posągu Hashiramy odpychają od siebie wzajemnie, Sasuke natychmiast wyzwala ogromną kulę ognia na Naruto, który udaje się odbić atak aktywując jego tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Pozostawiając Naruto mało czasu na reakcję, zmiany Sasuke za Naruto, aktywuje jego Chidori i puka Naruto do wody. Gdy odzyskuje Naruto, Sasuke aktywuje jego Susanoo i strzela trzy strzały w stronę Naruto, jednak udaje mu się zablokować atak Sasuke, wykorzystując trzy z jego kul poszukującej prawdy, w wyniku kilku małych wybuchów. Sasuke aktywuje swoją kompletne - Susanoo i stara się pokroić dół Naruto, tylko na jego atak, aby przeciwdziałać przez jednego z ogonami Naruto jak on wchodzi tryb ogoniastej bestii doprowadzając do zderzenia tytanicznych pięści. left|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke zderza się trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Mając chwilę Sasuke ostrzega Naruto przyspieszając, jeśli nie chce umrzeć, a Naruto nie chce zrezygnować z Sasuke, pomimo dzielących ich różnic. Podczas gdy Naruto tworzy kulę ogoniastej bestii, Sasuke stosuje Chidori do jego pełnego ciała - Susanoo. Obie techniki zderzają się ze sobą, w wyniku ogromnego wybuchu, Naruto i Sasuke, jak ponownie wprowadzić swoje wewnętrzne podświadomości. Sasuke mówi Naruto, że nie są już dziećmi, i że pomimo różnych opinii, powinni oni być w stanie zrozumieć się wzajemnie w tym momencie. Pamiętając słowa Sasuke o dwóch wysokiej klasy shinobi nauki uczucia innych poprzez ich pięściami, Naruto próbuje jeszcze raz przekonać Sasuke do zaprzestania walki, stwierdzając, że jego cele są bezcelowe, ponieważ piątka shinobi wioski już zjednoczona. Jednak Sasuke wyjaśnia, że tylko zjednoczei, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga; z ich wrogowie pokonani, Sasuke uważa, że świat stanie się jak to było przed wojną. Postanowił stać wspólne zagrożenie ze względu na świat shinobi, Sasuke wyjaśnia, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, by zyskać nieśmiertelność poprzez wykorzystanie jego ogromnej samo wyłączenia, stwierdzające, że jest o co mu chodzi, stając się "Hokage." Wracając do świata realnego, Sasuke i Naruto są odrzucona w wyniku eksplozji ich ataki kolizji. right|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke walczy z klonami w trybie ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Zadowolony, że Naruto staje się poważny, Sasuke przywołuje meteoryty otaczającą ogoniaste bestie i rozpoczyna kierowanie ich czakry do jego pełnego ciała - Susanoo, ponieważ zmienia się w bardziej humanoidalną formę, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że jest to prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy człowiek na świecie, który jest później zauważył Kurama, jak sam stwierdza, że Sasuke jest na poziomie samego Hagoromo. Podczas gdy Naruto przywołuje trzy cieniste klony, Sasuke natychmiast przesuwa się za nim z Amenotejikara, przewracając jeden z jego klonów w ziemię. Walka na niebie, jak Naruto próbuje zaatakować Sasuke, ale nie jak Sasuke używa senbon oparte na uwolnienie błyskawicy przeciwdziałać techniki Naruto, powodując ogromny wybuch. Naruto łączy jego klony w jedną potężną czakrę awatara i rzuca dwa Rasenshurikeny, a Sasuke wystrzeliwuje strzałę oświetlenia podwyższonym, jak przygotować się do dwóch ataków zderzają się w powietrzu. left|thumb|159px|Czakra na niskich poziomach, Sasuke i Naruto odwołują się do taijutsu. Sasuke i Naruto atakując zderzają się w powietrzu, tworząc ogromny wybuch, który niszczy ziemię i niszczy głowy posągów Madary i Hashiramy. Całkowicie wypompowani z czakry, obaj upadają na ziemię i do doliny po raz kolejny. Zaskoczony, że Naruto przeżył ostatnie spotkanie, Sasuke próbuje użyć Amaterasu do spalenia Naruto, ale nie mógł, gdy Naruto używa czakry Kuramy, aby uchronić się przed uszkodzeniem. Gdy Sasuke zaczyna odczuwać skutki zbyt dużej ilości chakry, Naruto ma możliwość tworzenia klonów, które atakują zupełnie Sasuke, wysyłając go w powietrze. Naruto planuje oddać decydujący cios, ale Sasuke zarządza również wylądować ciosem, jak również z jego łokciem. Wezwany Sasuke w celu wyeliminowania klonów shurikenów i ataki Naruto, w co wierzy jest prawdziwe ciało Naruto z Chidori, tylko daje się nabrać z klonem, gdy Naruto ląduje atakiem. Sasuke próbuje użyć jego Chidori, ale nie jest w stanie, jak aktywuje Naruto jego Rasengana, tylko dla niego potknąć i stracić kontrolę nad techniką. Widząc tę okazję, Sasuke kopie Naruto na plecy i zaczyna uderzać Naruto kilkakrotnie w twarz, aż w końcu udaje się Naruto uwolnić z głową. Gdy rośnie Naruto, dwóch angażować się w długiej walce z taijutsu na cały dzień. right|thumb|159px|Ostateczne starcie Sasuke i Naruto. Po zmroku, Sasuke i Naruto nadal walczą z tylko ich silnej woli, a obaj są zarówno całkowicie wyczerpani. Kurama daje Naruto więcej czakry do użycia dla jednego ostatecznego ataku, ale Sasuke udaje się wykorzystać swoją zdolności ścieżki preta do pochłaniania Rinnegana czakry Naruto na własną rękę. Aktywując Chidori i Sharingana raz jeszcze, Sasuke przygotowuje do końca życia Naruto, stwierdzając, że będzie wreszcie być sam raz jego jedyny przyjaciel nie żyje. Odmawiając wyrzeczenia się jednak Naruto uderzył ponownie, wysyłając Sasuke do ściany doliny. Rozwścieczony na jego upór, Sasuke kierowane ostatnia jego czakry w infuzję Chidori i starli się z Rasenganem Naruto po raz ostatni. W procesie, zniszczyli resztę doliny i swoje ramiona. Całkowicie opróżnione z ich walki, a na skraju na śmierci, Sasuke stracił przytomność. Budząc się jakiś czas później, dwóch świeckich obok siebie z Sasuke pyta, dlaczego Naruto przeszedł przez takich długościach dla kogoś takiego jak on. Naruto mówi, że czuje ból, gdy Sasuke przeżywa trudny czas. Szokując Sasuke, obaj w końcu zasnąć w nocy po raz kolejny. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto łączą się. Podczas gdy nieprzytomny, Sasuke zaczyna myśleć o jego relacji z Naruto i jak on zawsze czułem się w ten sam sposób o Naruto, że Naruto czuł się o niego. Po przebudzeniu się rano, Sasuke przyznaje, że sam naprawdę był zazdrosny o Naruto od początku, Sasuke przyznał się do porażki. Jednak Naruto powiedział mu, że nie pozwolił Uchiha umrzeć na polu walki, oświadczając, że on zawsze będzie tam jego przyjacielem nie wiedząc co, powodując Sasuke do łez. Wkrótce przybyła Sakura po uzdrowieniu obu. Potem szczerze przeprosił Sakurę za wszystko, co zrobił. Ona ze łzami w oczach przyjęła to jako przyjemność Kakashi spojrzał na co jego drużyna ponownie zjednoczyła się. Sasuke tworzy specjalny znak z Naruto przez, co powoduje uwolnienie Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi i na świecie jest uratowany od ostatecznego zagrożenia. Po tym, on uwolnia ogoniaste bestie z ich więzienia w meteorytach, ku radości Naruto. Pusty Okres right|thumb|159px|Sasuke akceptuje swojego były ochraniacz na czoło od Naruto jako znak pojednania. Po wojnie, Sasuke został oficjalnie ułaskawiony przez Kakashiego, który stał się Szóstym Hokage po przejściu na emeryturę Tsunade i dobre słowo z Naruto. Opowiedzenie się, aby zobaczyć świat przez wyraźniejsze oczy Sasuke przygotowuje się do opuszczenia Konohy, które postanowiły nie czekać na jego protezy nowej strony do wykończenia. Sakura ponownie zapytała, czy może przyjść z nim i gdy Sasuke mówi jej, ta podróż jest dla niego samego i jego grzechy nie miał nic wspólnego z nią, on pieszczotliwie szturchnął ją w czoło, jak jego brat Itachi użył do niego, obiecując mu, że wróci i dziękuje jej. Gdy odszedł z wioski, wpadł na Naruto, który czekał na niego. Mówiąc swoje ostatnie słowa do siebie, Naruto daje Sasuke swojego byłego ochraniacz na czoło, że miał odrzuconych w końcu ich pierwszej walce. Przyjmuje ochraniacz jako znak pojednania od Naruto i Sasuke opuszcza wioskę, podróże dookoła świata jako koczowniczy włóczęga przez wiele lat, aby wybrać odkupienie i analizować świat. Ostatni left|thumb|159px|Sasuke niszczy meteoryt, ratując w ten sposób Konohę. Kontynuując podróż dookoła świata, Sasuke wędruje po nieznanym miejscu na pustyni. W końcu spotyka rannego Hiashiego Hyūgę, który został pokonany przez marionetki Toneri. Podczas ratowania Hiashiego, on patrzy, jak duży meteoryt zstępuje z nieba i likwidujący nieznany teren. Inflintrując Konohę, Sasuke niedyskretnie zostawia Hiashiego, który zostanie wyleczony, a shinobi z wioski chronią przed nalatującymi kometami. Rock Lee udaje się zniszczyć jeden z kawałka meteorytu, ale druga połowa nadal leci w kierunku wioski. Nikt inny nie jest w stanie zatrzymać meteorytu, Sasuke używa Chidori i niszczy go, powodując ogromny wybuch. Po poinformowaniu Kakashiego, że jego zadaniem była ochrona osady, ponieważ Naruto był daleko, Sasuke znika w tajemniczy sposób. Co zbiegało się z ślubem Naruto z Hinatą, a potem Sasuke kontynuuje podróż dookoła świata, wędrując przez pustynię po raz kolejny. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Sasuke jest podejrzany o powiązania z organizacją terrorystyczną, z doskonałą motywacją atakuje Konohagakure jeszcze raz. Pomimo dowodów piętrzyły się przeciwko niemu, wielu shinobi Konohy nie wierzy w te roszczenia i ręczyć za jego niewinności. To jest w końcu ujawniła, że sprawca nie jest Sasuke, i używa jego tożsamość jako środek do dalszego własnych celów. Konoha zarządza poinformować prawdziwego Sasuke z tych wydarzeń i poprosić go o pomoc, ale on zwraca ich w dół, ponieważ uważa, że go nie dotyczą. Jednak, gdy dowiaduje się, że wrogowie zdobyli Sakurę, natychmiast wpada do domu. Chociaż Sakura udaje się radzić sobie sama, Sasuke wraca do wykończenia jej oprawcy, przed opuszczeniem ponownie, pozostając niewidzialnym Sakurze. Epilog A few years after the war, Sasuke allows Sakura to accompany him on his journey and they got married, and she became pregnant with their daughter Sarada, who was born in one of Orochimaru's hideouts with Karin delivering her. Afterwards, Sasuke returned to Konoha with Sakura and Sarada, and they lived as a normal family for a couple of years. Sarada's memories seem to imply that Sasuke was at least around for the first few years of her life. At some point, during his investigations into Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke comes to suspect that she created the White Zetsu Army in order to face some greater threat. He asks Naruto, now the Seventh Hokage, to call a Five Kage Summit so that he can share his theory with the other Kage. Not wishing to cause a panic, the Kage agree to keep this to themselves for the time being. Wanting to safeguard the future of his daughter and the new generation, Sasuke continues his wanderings as he tries to find more information, using his Rinnegan to inspect other dimensions. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc left|thumb|159px|Sasuke uważa Saradę za wroga. While traveling through a forest, Sasuke is attacked by a young boy with Sharingan and whose clothes bear the Uchiha crest. After he drives the boy off, he sends a message to Naruto informing him of the encounter and asking to meet with him. After waiting for a while, he is approached by a young girl who also has Sharingan. Assuming she is one of the boy's cohorts, Sasuke starts interrogating her until he realises that it's Sarada. When Naruto arrives shortly afterwards, Sasuke reprimands him for bringing children like Sarada and Chōchō Akimichi along. Sarada defends Naruto, insisting that she came against his wishes because she wanted to meet Sasuke, wanted to know where he's been all these years, wanted to know if Sakura is really her mother. He ignores her questions, causing her to storm out, crying. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke chroni Saradę. When Sasuke senses Naruto and Sarada being attacked by Shin Uchiha - the "father" of the boy from before - Sasuke rushes out to lend assistance. He swats away Shin's projectiles and, when Shin takes his sword, he blasts him with a Great Fireball and takes the sword back. However, this brief contact allows Shin to control the sword remotely with his Mangekyō Sharingan, which he uses when he has an opening to stab Naruto. With Naruto down, Shin turns his attention to Sarada and Sasuke rushes to protect Sarada from Shin's follow-up attack. Sakura then appears and incapacitates Shin with a punch. While Sasuke and Sakura apologise to each other for their parenting mistakes, one of Shin's creatures teleports him and Sakura away. Unable to follow after them, Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada, and Chōchō continue on to Orochimaru's lair, believing he may know something about Shin. When they arrive, Sasuke promises retaliation against Orochimaru if he is in anyway involved in the attack on his daughter or the kidnapping of his wife. Orochimaru denies responsibility, confessing that Shin in an old experiment has long since lost control of; Shin's "sons" are actually his genetic clones. To help them deal with Shin, Orochimaru offers some suggestions about where they might find him. Naruto is in a hurry to find Sakura and lend her assistance, but Sasuke doubts that she'll need it, guessing she may have already dealt with Shin by the time they arrive. When his Rinnegan recharges from his earlier dimensional travels, Sasuke manifests his Susanoo and transports Naruto, Sarada, and Chōchō to Shin's hideout. As Sasuke guessed, Sakura is already in the middle of combat when they arrive. Shin's clones also join the fight, first killing Shin and then attacking Sasuke and the others. Because the clones are only children, they try not to hurt them too badly; Sasuke uses his Susanoo to punch the largest clone. The clones soon surrender and agree to accompany them back to Konoha. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke pozuje do rodzinnej fotografii z żoną i córką. Sasuke spends some time with Sarada and Sakura in Konoha, even posing for a family photo that their home has been missing. When Sarada expresses concern for his and Sakura's relationship due to his long absences, he explains that she, as their daughter, is proof enough of their bond. Sakura and Sarada see him off as he leaves Konoha again; when Sarada becomes sad, Sasuke hugs her and pokes her forehead, promising to return. Sakura gives him a bagged lunch and hopes for a kiss in return, but he leaves without further comment, only smirking as he walks away. Boruto right|thumb|159px|Sasuke walczy Kinshiki. After much searching, Sasuke finally locates a scroll in Kaguya's palace. There, he is attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, while barely surviving a lethal attack from the former by using his Rinnegan's abilities, he is ultimately able to escape. Unable to read the scroll, Sasuke takes it back to Konoha to be deciphered. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zatrzymuje cios Boruto. He stops at Naruto's house to deliver it to him but is attacked by Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, who mistook Sasuke for his father. Sasuke easily blocks the attack and asks for Naruto's whereabouts; Hinata, Naruto's wife, tells him Naruto is still at the Hokage's office. On finding Naruto, Sasuke remarks that Boruto is quite similar to him. Naruto disagrees, thinking he has more in common with Sasuke but retracts and says Boruto isn't like him either because Boruto never works hard as a ninja like they did. Naruto thinks they are behind the new generation, which Sasuke disagrees because the nature of shinobi never changes, and they make a bet over this. As Sasuke leaves, Boruto launches a sneak attack. Sasuke once again avoids it effortlessly and pushes Boruto over. Impressed, Boruto asks Sasuke to train him, having heard that Sasuke is Naruto only equal and thus best qualified to help him become stronger than his father. Sasuke tells Boruto to ask him again after he's learned to use the Rasengan. Boruto does just that and demonstrates it after he becomes able to form it. On seeing it, Sasuke remarks that Boruto's Rasengan is quite small, which Boruto wrongly believes to mean he's been rejected, causing him to subsequently run off. Sarada then revealed herself to her father, and tried to convince him that he was being too hard on Boruto, as he usually didn't apply that kind of dedication to anything. Sasuke then revealed to his daughter that Boruto jumped to the wrong conclusion, and that he was going to agree to make him his student. In truth, Sasuke was quite satisfied, further impressed by the wind nature Boruto applies to it. The next day, Boruto demonstrates a normal-sized Rasengan, which Sasuke recognizes to be a result of using the Kote - noting that Boruto was indeed different than his father after the former boasted about his exceptional skill (In actuality, Sasuke was referencing the fact that Boruto was willing to cheat to attain his goals, rather than that he was more talented than Naruto). He doesn't mention this, however, and agrees to train Boruto. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke mówi Boruto o dawnym Naruto. Boruto starts by asking about his father's weaknesses. Sasuke thinks this is the wrong approach, explaining that Naruto is better understood by the hardships he overcame in his life than the flaws he may still have. This doesn't satisfy Boruto, so he throws himself into training for the upcoming Chūnin Exams, shurikenjutsu figuring prominently in Sasuke's lessons. Sasuke keeps tabs on how deciphering the scroll is going, but it isn't until the day of the Chūnin Exams' finals that it is finally finished. Reading what it says, Sasuke finds his suspicions confirmed and rushes to inform Naruto. When he arrives at the stadium where the finals are being held, Kinshiki and Momoshiki are already attacking. Sasuke rescues Sarada from falling debris but is confronted by Kinshiki while he tries to get her to safety. Shikamaru Nara briefly restrains Kinshiki and Momoshiki, allowing Sasuke to tell Naruto what the scroll said: that Kinshiki and Momoshiki harvest planets' chakra in order to prolong their lives. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke swoim Susanoo osłania Saradę i Boruto. As Momoshiki starts attacking, Naruto forms his Tailed Beast Mode around Boruto and Sarada in order to protect them; Sasuke layers his Susanoo over this to provide additional protection. The shield is insufficient against Momoshiki, so Naruto instructs Sasuke to focus on protecting the children while he fights Momoshiki alone. Sasuke does so, staying with Boruto and Sarada and, as a result, preventing him from stopping Naruto's capture. With his father gone, Boruto feels guilty about how he treated Naruto and worries that he'll now never be able to understand how Naruto overcame his hardships. Overhearing this, Sasuke suggests Boruto ask Naruto in person, and to that end invites Boruto to join him and the other Five Kage to rescue Naruto. When Boruto asks why he'd be invited and why Sasuke agreed to train him in the first place, Sauke explains that Boruto has the potential to surpass Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto niszczą golema Momoshiki. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to transport Boruto and the Kage to Momoshiki's Planet, which has long since had its chakra harvested. They free Naruto on arrival and start fighting Kinshiki and Momoshiki. Sasuke assists the Sixth Mizukage and Fourth Tsuchikage with restraining Kinshiki and then joins Naruto, the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fifth Raikage against Momoshiki; he warns them not to use ninjutsu since Momoshiki can absorb them. Kinshiki breaks free and drives them back, then allows Momoshiki to absorb him to become stronger. Naruto and Sasuke start fighting Momoshiki, during the course of which Sasuke is badly burned. Naruto catches him and heals his wounds with the Nine-Tails' chakra, allowing them to combine their Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo to strike him down. With Momoshiki down, the uninvited Katasuke tries to finish him off. This unwittingly revives him Momoshiki, giving him a chance to paralyse Naruto and the Kage while Sasuke elsewhere protects Boruto. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Sakura czuwają nad następnym pokoleniem. Sasuke suggests that Boruto attack Momoshiki with his Rasengan, depending on its wind-nature to catch him off guard. This works and the Kage are freed, but an earlier injury prevents Naruto from fighting. He adds his chakra to Boruto's Rasengan, which Sasuke then helps him find an opening to use to destroy Momoshiki with. After the battle, Sasuke tells Naruto he won their bet and they return to Konoha, and Sasuke posed for a photograph with Naruto, Boruto, and the other Kage. Sasuke is later seen looking on with Sakura as they watch their daughter with her team-mates, entrusting the future to the next generation. Filmy Gry Tworzenie i Koncepcja When developing the original Naruto manga, Masashi Kishimoto had not initially intended to create Sasuke. After speaking with his editor about the future of the series, he was advised to create a rival character for the series' protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, resulting in Sasuke's creation. To learn more about creating an effective rivalry, Kishimoto read a variety of manga to gather ideas on what constituted such a rivalry, and he coalesced these ideal elements into one relationship. Because Sasuke is intended to be Naruto's opposite, Kishimoto is always careful to make sure Sasuke is never too emotional. With Sasuke's character being that of a "cool genius," Kishimoto feels he has created the ideal rivalry. By the time Sasuke suffered a drastic change in the plot which made him become one of the series' antagonists, Kishimoto compared Sasuke and Naruto to the yin and yang as a result of their notable differences. As a result, he mentions that whenever one of the two progresses, he makes sure the other does it too. In early 2014, he referred to Sasuke as a "very pure person" when asked whether he was good or evil, adding that while some of his actions such as following his clan's ideals are positive, he tends to bring problems to others due to his self-centred nature. Since the series started serialization, Kishimoto had decided the ending would feature a fight between these two characters. When first introducing Sasuke, Kishimoto had made a chapter which was set before the creation of Team 7, and Naruto had just become a ninja. However, this idea was later cancelled and Sasuke was introduced alongside Team 7, yet keeping the same traits and his rivalry with Naruto. Sasuke's first name comes from the manga Sasuke by Sanpei Shirato, a series which Kishimoto likes, as well as from Sarutobi Sasuke, a fictional ninja featured in Japanese children's stories. Kishimoto remarks that Sasuke's character was influenced by Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, stating that he referenced Hiei when making his character and his Sharingan. Sasuke's design gave Kishimoto a number of problems, making him the most difficult character he had to create. Because he lacked a proper idea of what Sasuke's face should look like, initial drafts of Sasuke appeared too old or mature for a character the same age as Naruto. Once settling on a proper face, Kishimoto worked on Sasuke's attire. Original designs of Sasuke had a number of necklaces and ties around his arms and legs, a result of Kishimoto's habit of giving characters as much ornamentation as possible. Realising he could not draw such a complex character on a weekly basis, Kishimoto simplified the design to a basic contrast of Naruto's costume. For Kishimoto, Sasuke remains the most difficult character for him to draw. While drawing, errors and mishaps commonly result in Sasuke's youthful appearance being lost, a result of Kishimoto's inexperience in drawing characters mature beyond their years. Sasuke's hair, originally kept short to save Kishimoto time, has slowly gotten longer as the series has progressed, increasing the amount of time needed to draw Sasuke. Midway through Part I of the series Kishimoto drew a new costume for Sasuke that featured a number of belts strapped around his arms and legs. Because of the time needed to draw a costume of this design, Kishimoto returned Sasuke to his original costume. Despite the time and energy Kishimoto spends drawing Sasuke, Sasuke has become his favorite character to draw. When designing Sasuke in his Part II appearance, Kishimoto's main objective was to make him look cool. For this, he tried giving him several outfits such as Shimenawa around him to preserve Orochimaru's style of clothing as by the moment in the series he was his apprentice. He also tried other clothes such as a turtleneck and a military uniform to show "cleanliness". However, he ended up choosing Japanese-style clothes with a chokutō-style sword. Ciekawostki * Imię Sasuke pochodzi od legendarnego wojownika , który był ojcem Hiruzena Sarutobiego, Trzeciego Hokage. * Jest on najmłodszym członkiem klanu, jednocześnie będąc jego liderem. * Autor mangi, Masashi Kishimoto, spędził cały dzień i noc nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było jego oczy. * Jego ulubione słowo to "moc" (jap. Chikara). * Jego Mangekyō Sharingan, tak jak ten Shisuiego, nie posiada trzech charakterystycznych punktów. Co więcej, jego kolorystyka także jest inna, bo jest koloru czarnego z czerwonymi dodatkami, a nie odwrotnie. * Ukończył zaledwie 16 oficjalnych misji dla osady. * Z charakteru Sasuke najbliżej jest do Madary Uchiha, ale jego logika w porównaniu z Madarą stoi na niskim poziomie. * Jest najmłodszym członkiem obecnego Akatsuki (wcześniej był nim Deidara). * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany z rozdziałem 531 . Sasuke zajmuje 2 miejsce z wynikiem 5791 głosów. * Sasuke jest niezwykle podobny do swojego brata Itachiego, Madary Uchiha, a także do jego brata Izuny. * Ulubione jedzenie: pomidory, omusubi. * Masashi Kishimoto wyznał w wywiadzie, że przyszłość Sasuke była zaplanowana już od początku pierwszej serii. Już na samym początku zobowiązany byłem zadecydować, że Sasuke powinien przeobrazić się z wiernego towarzysza w śmiertelnego wroga. Od tego momentu Uchiha stopniowo podejmował wszelkie działania, jednak wieści o Itachim dały mu porządnego kopa !” * Sasuke jest obiektem pożądania większości dziewczyn, nawet Mei Terumī (piąta Mizukage) przyznała, że jest on przystojny. * Nie lubiane jedzenie: natto, słodycze i ramen. * Po wysłuchaniu historii Madary i Hashiramy zapragnął uratować wioskę i zostać Hokage. * W 84 odcinku pierwszej serii Naruto, w jednym momencie, oko Sasuke jest ukazane z widoczną źrenicą. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki